<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Free by HunterJamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284161">Not So Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie'>HunterJamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Confused Nero, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Loss of Control, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dante, killing demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at Red Grave City, demons are keeping everyone busy. However, when multiple demons appear and Trish comes to help, they discover that sealing up a Hell Gate might not stop their problems, especially when they find Vergil and he is fighting for control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Nero &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero hadn’t expected how bad the demon hordes would be after the Qliphoth went down. He had expected things to calm down and go back to normal. However, the phone rang about three times as much. And that wasn’t including how often he and several other Hunters were called to help clean up another bout in Red Graves. Trish started to advise a Hunter stay at all times, just in case. After some talking to, it was decided a certain pair remain, the shadow able to stay away from his partner for longer spans of time now since the youngest Sparda met him. As they traveled most, they were fine with the destroyed town only giving them supplies as payment. As long as they got rid of the bigger threats, most of the humans didn’t care that they were a demon and a hybrid.</p><p>Outside of that city, small pockets kept popping up almost everywhere. It was like the fabric between the two dimensions had been weakened. To say Devil Hunters were worried was a bit more than an understatement. Sure, a lot of them got paid quite a bit, but that didn’t change the fact more lives were being lost. It was chaos. Nero barely got to stay home.</p><p>He was currently in a town in the middle of Kansas, fighting some flying lesser demons. They looked like flies and vomited out maggot looking things. The first time that happened, the Hunter had to switch to his sword, frustrated when he couldn’t rev her up. After that, he avoided them the best he could, figuring distance would be the best way to fight them. Once the sewers were cleared, he figures that was the end of it.</p><p>Except, he still felt them nearby. He looked around once he got onto the surface, frowning. Since he lost his arm, he had to learn a new way to find out if a demon was nearby. Thankfully, Trish was more than willing to help Dante’s nephew. She actually admitted if it wasn’t for the fact he was family, she wouldn’t have bothered.</p><p>Nero closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation he felt, just as she explained. Eventually, he would be able to do it without the meditation, but for now, he stood there. It felt larger than the sewers… and colder, too. He frowned a bit at that. He started to carefully walk towards where the demon or demons were. </p><p>As he got closer, he noticed more types further in, the different demonic energies starting to become separate pinpoints in his mind. Electric, ice, and fire. Then there were others that felt more like spirits. His blue eyes soon opened as he looked into the town a bit more. Something wasn’t right. That was… a lot more enemies to deal with than he thought originally…</p><p>He pressed his lips into a thin line. Most infestations didn’t feel this big… Small holes were one thing, but this felt like there was an opening.</p><p>He started to run to the nearest demon, hunting it until a flaming blade blocked his path. He slid to a stop and then looked up to where it came from.</p><p>It was… odd to say the least. It almost looked like an Aztec bird-human hybrid went to Egypt to get mummified. Flames came out of its beak as well as its bladed weapon. In its abdomen was an almost electrical blue.</p><p>It was still for a moment before pulling the blade up and jumped down. As it stood, Nero couldn’t help but think of a marionette. “I think you might be late for a show, pal.” He pointed Blue Rose at it, grinning. That was before he had to dodge a second one that tried to sneak up on the other side. “Shit. Two of you? Don’t think the producer will be happy about that.” </p><p>He tilted his head some as they moved towards him… Seriously, that was way too much like a marionette. They looked like they were being lifted up by unseen strings to ‘hop’ towards him. Once they got a little closer, the first one’s arms raised up before spinning in a circle rapidly. It moved towards him as the other started to breathe flames. He was quick to jump out of the way, rolling before he started to shoot his gun. They turned towards him to try and get into a certain range.</p><p>He kept his distance on these ones, not wanting to get close enough for their bad breath. He also didn’t want to risk finding out what else they could do.</p><p>Unfortunately, he found out anyways. A third one dropped down before he could notice it and let out a scream. It was definitely not human-sounding and he had to cover his ears to make sure he didn’t go deaf. The stall was enough for one of the others to jump on him. Its legs wrapped around his waist before starting to stab him with the weapons. He started to grunt in pain before saying ‘fuck it’. Blue energy surrounded him as he Devil Triggered, astral wings reaching out to grab at two of the demons. Quickly, he threw them away, one of them slamming into the third. He quickly deactivated it and ran towards the three and started to hack and slash at them. </p><p>It took a bit more time before they finally went down. Nero popped his shoulder as it started to heal from one of the slashes. “The others better not give me any issues…” He was starting to worry, though, as he started to walk in more. He had a feeling he would end up finding more of these guys and then some. </p><p>As he walked, he pulled his phone out, wanting to find out from Lady or Trish what he might be up against. He was glad Lady gifted it to him now as he waited for someone to pick up from the prime building. And lo and behold, it was the Arsenal herself. “<i>Devil May Cry, this is Lady speaking. What seems to be the issue?</i>”</p><p>Nero moved to a wall as he saw something move to an alleyway. “Hey, It’s Nero. Um… I think I might have found something more than a simple infestation.” He started to move closer.</p><p>“<i>Oh? What makes you say that?</i>” She moved from where she was. It sounded like she was setting a book down.</p><p>“Multiple demons. First these vomiting flies, then what acted like a marionette with fire weapons.” He looked around the corner carefully before letting out a sigh. “Okay, at least I know this one. But… Not sure why it would be here.” He paused, watching the lizard move around a body. “It is a Frost, well, two of them. I encountered them in Fortuna when I first met Dante. But-”</p><p>“<i>I need to call Trish.</i>” Lady didn’t say anything else. Nero blinked as he stood up straight as he listened to the beep indicating the call ended.</p><p>He was quiet for a bit, confused as of what just happened. After listening to the demons shift for a bit, the young Hunter shook his head and put the phone in his pocket. “What the Hell, Lady?” He frowned before getting Red Queen off his back and just went to encounter the lizards. </p><p>He didn’t have to take long to kill the demons. Already knowing their pattern, he dodged and shot at them, waiting before getting behind them and swinging his blade. The two went down easily, making him sigh. Once he looked around to make sure there was nothing else, he started to head to the next section. As he walked, he noticed that the number of demons he felt seemed to grow. </p><p>There must have been a Hell Gate. It had to be. Why else would there be this many types of demons and in such large amounts? Nero jumped onto a roof, seeing more of those flies, but also two five-eyed spiders with very earthy bodies. He started to fire at them when his phone started ringing. </p><p>He didn’t answer it. He was sure whoever was on the other side could understand as he moved to shoot at the flies to keep a distance. One of the spiders jumped at him, having quite a range. It made him have to roll out of the way, just a little closer to where he didn’t want to be. </p><p>Thankfully, the flies were still easy and he turned towards the spiders, using Exceed to rip them apart the best he could. He noted that the call ended but didn’t pick up again as he went after the second spider easily. He jumped up into it as it came down from a jump, slicing into its large abdomen. He saw bits of rock and dust falling to the ground as it landed, letting out a cry of pain. It flipped over and tried to go after him again. He didn’t expect the rocks flying at him, though. He stumbled a bit as he felt the attack pelting behind him. The other spider tried to strike at him at that moment, but he jumped. He slammed his blade into the abdomen again, officially killing the one in front of him before he moved the final shot into the one that thought it wise to sneak up on him. After the two bullets went into the mouth, the hunter pulled out his phone.</p><p>Nero frowned as he saw it was not Lady that had called, but Trish. He called her back, leaning on the wall. </p><p>“<i>Where are you?</i>”</p><p>Nero blinked, surprised by her tone of voice. He told her the place, looking around. “Mind telling me what’s up? Kind of lost here…”</p><p>Trish gave a sigh, revving in the background. Shit, she was driving there? “<i>The demons you described to Lady… I know of them. Personally. I have no doubts you fought some more?</i>”</p><p>The young Hunter paused a moment. He nodded to himself. “A spider made of earth…”</p><p>“<i>They are minions of Mundus, Nero.</i>” That caused him to hold his breath. He had heard of Mundus, the Demon Emporer. He had learned a bit from the Order, but even V spoke of him. With what little bit he knew, the demon was bad news. “<i>The fact you are encountering so many means they found a Hell Gate and are trying to find a means to get Mundus free again. And if I were you, I would get that thing closed as fast as possible, seeing as your blood can be used to open his prison up.</i>”</p><p>Nero moved away from the wall, looking towards the center of the town. “Let me guess… Because of my gramps…”</p><p>“<i>And Dante. He thought it was a good idea to try and get revenge by killing your uncle…</i>” She paused. Nero started to walk towards the edge of the building, getting ready to go to the next to try and find the source of the demons. “<i>He also hadn’t expected my betrayal.</i>”</p><p>That made him stop, staring at the ground. “You…”</p><p>“<i>He created me, made me to lure Dante in. You saw the image on his desk the one time you came over, saw how the woman looked like me. That was his mother, your grandmother, Eva. It worked, but in the end, Dante sealed him back up. Pretty stupid to make a demon based on a woman like her.</i>” She chuckled a little.</p><p>Nero hummed a bit before moving to the next building, taking his time to get to the other side. “Well… I bet you aren’t looking forward to seeing former coworkers, huh?” He was glad he got a chuckle from the woman. “I’ll try to get this cleaned up as much as possible. Hopefully, taking the Gate down will be easy enough.”</p><p>“<i>Agreed. I’ll see you in… three hours.</i>” With that, she hung up.</p><p>Nero sighed, shaking his head. “Starting to see why you kept it from me, Dante.” He jumped off the building to start traveling again, only to run into those fire wielders once more. </p><p>It took almost those three hours before he found the gate. It wasn’t very big, not like the one from Fortuna. In front of it was where he got that electrical sensation. It looked like a bat flying in front of the gate, almost protecting it. It watched as Nero stepped forward with Blue Rose raised, ready to take it out.</p><p>Before a shot could be made, a pair of guns went off, electricity spamming into the demon. Despite it being another form of electric energy, the demon reacted in pain. The Hunter looked up, seeing his fellow worker. Her pistols were raised high up, her hands glowing as she made sure to blast the demon as quickly as possible.</p><p>Trish sighed once it was down. She looked up at the gate, a red glow shining. "Yeah… I feel a lot of them." She looked at around, curious what was there that they would be after. She would need to investigate that once they closed up the Gate. “Once this is closed, I want us to get these things taken care of. I know we like to screw around, but this is serious this time around.”</p><p>Nero looked at her, saw how tense she was, how she didn’t hold herself as confidently as she normally did. “Serious for you.” He wasn’t being judgemental. Quite the opposite, actually. He understood her position. Had he been in her spot with the corrupted side of the Order, he would have wanted to get things cleaned up, too. “I will do what I can. Just know, some things Nico might be interested in.” He smirked. “If you can get a piece of a Frost, do so. She would love that.” He moved in front of the Gate, shifting his weight as he prepared to destroy the thing.</p><p>He froze, blue gaze staring into the red.</p><p>“Nero?” Trish walked next to him, confused. He simply raised his hand up, listening.</p><p>He tilted his head as his eyes closed, trying to focus on what he just heard. As he did, he felt out. There was something… familiar-</p><p>
  <i>Shotgun.</i>
</p><p>His eyes shot open as he realized what he had heard was a shotgun firing. Best of all, it had come from <i>inside</i> the Gate. He looked back at Trish. “I’ll be right back.” He then started to rush in, needing to get in there, pulse-raising as his adrenaline kicked in.</p><p>The Huntress grabbed his elbow, stopping him only a moment before he quickly explained what he heard. She wanted to argue, knew of one spirit who used a shotgun… but what were the chances they were using them in Hell? They only looked at each other for a moment before they ran in together.</p><p>Hell was very different from the Human Realm. It wouldn’t have been thought about often, but it wasn’t just in looks. The air itself felt heavier as though trying to breathe in higher altitudes. The smell was like rotting flesh and burning sulfur. The ground felt grainy, more like salt than dirt. It was black in that area as well as some shoots of bluegrass reaching up every so often. The sky was black but somehow there was light. There was no obvious source but it was easy to see across the way.</p><p>In the distance, there was a fight. There were multiple demons crowding around what looked like a single fighter. They were giving quite a struggle to the attackers, but what got Nero worried was the fact he only saw one person, covered in red.</p><p>Once he got his bearings, he and Trish started to run. As they got closer they could feel that the twins were together. They could only see the one, though, and that was starting to worry them. It became more so when they realized that Dante had Yamato on his own hip rather than with Vergil.</p><p>Blue Rose came up, shooting two rounds into one of the demons, another Frost. Dante looked over, eyes wide as he saw the two that came in after him. “Oh, man. I have never been happier to see you two!” He grinned before turning and using his sword against one of the lizards, the heat from the Demon Sword burning through it easily. “Trish! I need you to get Vergil out of here as quickly as you can!” He only glanced back before continuing his barrage on the ones attacking him.</p><p>Nero frowned before looking down to where his father was, eyes widening only a fraction before moving to help him up. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he felt he would get his answers soon enough. He also needed to know why the demoness didn’t seem so surprised.</p><p>Vergil was on the ground, breathing heavily. He was caked in dirt and grime, the blood of demons splattered against him. However what got the young Hunter was the fact he had <i>chains</i> wrapped around his arms, them pressed tightly against his back. He gave no fight as he was helped up, but he seemed weak, head low, and as though he would collapse if he wasn’t leaning up against someone else.</p><p>With how he had acted before, this seemed terrifying to look at. What would have caused him to be like this, to be weak and need to be chained? Did Dante do it or did a different demon? </p><p>Dante kept looking back, watching how far his brother was. Once he was sure they were close enough to the Gate, he started to run. Nero didn’t wait to comment, just following quickly. As they neared, the Devil Sword dissipated, and Yamato was pulled out of her sheath. Nero felt her hum, ready to be used even if not by her primary user. It felt as though she understood the situation.</p><p>Vergil was laying on the stone ground on the other side once they ran through. Trish was kneeling next to him, speaking gently, but firmly. Nero walked over once they could slow down. The old man looked like he was in pain, eyes closed tightly.</p><p>The sound of something slicing the air made him look away, instead to watch as the Gate started to flicker as the opening was forced close. One of the demons tried to make it through, but as the slab fell, all that managed was the creature’s hand.</p><p>Dante stood there for a long moment, silent, his normal bravado gone. Nero wanted to ask if he was okay, but he knew better. Nothing about what was going on said things were okay. The younger twin soon turned towards where his brother was. “Vergil.” He knelt down next to the other, placing his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Trish quickly got up when the hybrid suddenly moved, almost as if trying to attack Dante. Nero took a step back himself, seeing nothing more than red eyes glaring up at them.</p><p>“The hell?” The youngest looked between his father and uncle before the former curled in on himself, letting out a weak whine. “What is going on, Dante? Trish?” He looked at them as he asked their names. </p><p>Instead of answering, Trish looked at the boy. “Is Nico close by? We need to get Vergil away from here. Never thought I would be happy with how crazy she was.”</p><p>“I need a phone.” Dante stood up and looked at them. “While we wait, I need to make some calls.” He looked at Nero sympathetically. “Just so I don’t have to explain twice, I will tell you in the van. But just know distance is crucial.”</p><p>The two stared at each other before the nephew nodded. The younger got his phone out and told his driver where they were, that she needed to be as crazy as she could be and if need be run him over. Nico was pretty concerned about the situation if that was the case.</p><p>Once he ended the call, he looked over to where his uncle was pacing. It sounded like he was talking to Lady. The way his voice sounded… “This is serious, isn’t it?” He looked at Trish who was looking grim. “I have never seen him this panicked… and Vergil, he-” He shifted, trying to make sense of all this.</p><p>The woman let out a sigh. “I won’t say everything. It isn’t mine to say. But all this…” She motioned to the Twins and then at the town, the demons they still had to worry about. “It deals with Mundus. I am probably staying behind to clean this up. I want you to go with your father. I don’t think Dante can handle this alone.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Nero could only nod. Dante said he would explain, so he wasn’t going to argue. He vaguely became aware that the other called someone else, someone named Lucia. He started to pace faster, making his nephew actually pay attention. </p><p>“No, I know. But I still need you to check… Yes, I am aware… I am not asking you to fight. I just need you to get close enough to check. If the seal is still there, then make sure he didn’t somehow slip out. I just need to know if he is still <i>there</i>” He was starting to get frustrated. “You don’t have a connection with him. And you are one of the only ones who knows about him.” He stopped walking a let out a small sigh. “Thank you. If you feel like you can’t handle it, get out of there. I don’t want you risking your neck if it is too much.” He smiled a little as he said his good-bye, moving to hand the phone back to Trish.</p><p>The woman looked at him cautiously, worried about him. “Harder this time around?”</p><p>“I had my brother… it was pretty easy until…” He took in a deep breath before looking at Vergil. “This shouldn’t be happening. I don’t get it…” For the first time since they met, Nero saw fear. He never thought that was something Dante had, but in that moment, his uncle was terrified. </p><p>The sound of screeching tires got their attention. It couldn’t have come at a better time. Dante moved to make sure Vergil wasn’t run over as the Devil May Cry van sped its way towards them. With a quick spin, the side door almost made contact with Nero, who didn’t flinch, as per usual.</p><p>Nico opened the side door quickly, sticking her head out. “What’s the emergency?” She sounded winded before looking over to see Dante picking his brother up. “Wait, what the Hell? Is he alright? He isn’t about to get sick is he?”</p><p>Dante smirked, just a little. “That would be the least of the problem right now.” He helped Vergil into the van as the woman stepped out, looking at Nero for answers. </p><p>Trish patted the boy’s shoulder. “Get going. I’ll let you know when I am done here.” She headed off, guns at the ready.</p><p>The two watched her go only for a moment before Nero moved. “Dante said he would tell us both. But we have to move…” He got in followed by Nico who got into the driver's seat to get out of there. Normally, neither of them were worried about how fast they were going, mostly just cruising. She stepped on it this time, faster than she ever thought the van could go on a flat surface.</p><p>Nero looked to the back, watching as Dante hovered over his brother, the older still struggling with… well, something the young man hoped to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The drive away from where the Twins were found gives time to catch up and for Nero to realize just how messed up his father's life had been before Red Grave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been hours of silence. While answers were desired, the two youngest let the other two have time. It felt needed. Still, the air was tense. Not even the radio played, the silence too fragile. Dante remained close to his brother, only getting up a few times to get something to drink. After about a few trips, Nero just gave him a few water bottles, understanding the two men were probably quite thirsty. After a thought, he at least gave his uncle a bag of jerky, too. Once he felt they were set, he went back to the front, just waiting.</p><p>“My apologies.” Everyone jumped at the voice, not having expected it. Nero looked back, seeing that Vergil’s position had changed since he moved to sit once more. He was sitting up, eyes blue once more. Understandably, he looked exhausted. </p><p>Nico glanced back, still skittish as all Hell. “You know, you didn’t have to scare me like that! Not exactly a fan of crashing!” She bit onto her cigarette some before moving to put it out. “What the Hell was that, anyway? Is that Gilgamesh on your arms?”</p><p> </p><p>Nero pressed his lips into a thin line as Vergil nodded. “A precaution. One I am pleased to know was discovered.”</p><p>Dante didn’t say a word for a few seconds. When he did let his voice out, it was soft, full of concern. “Need me to take it off? I have a key and-”</p><p>“No. I still…” He looked down, eyes narrowing just a bit. Now it was his turn to look worried. “We are not far enough.”</p><p>“Far enough from what?” Nero looked at the two. “You said you would explain…”</p><p>Vergil looked up at his son and then Dante. After a moment, mind searching through something, he let out a sigh. “V only gave a small hint, I believe, but nothing… substantial. Did you… Or Trish… that was her name, correct? His memories of her...” He trailed off, knowing his younger twin would understand what he was talking about.</p><p>Nero watched the two as Dante thought about it, thought on what all he had talked to Nero about. “Yeah, Trish. I don’t think I said much… didn’t really talk about you much… or anyone, really.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Let the dead rest and all that. But I don’t think Trish would have talked either. She isn’t a big fan of when she was back with Mundus.”</p><p>Vergil hummed and then nodded, satisfied with something. “So they know nothing…” Once Dante nodded, having let the other know what had not been explained, the elder finally looked at Nero. “Back at the theater, when you were fighting with… my human half. Do you remember his reaction?”</p><p>His son blinked a bit before shifting. After a few seconds, he stood to move a bit closer, sitting on the bench so he could look at the two better. “Yeah… I was pretty confused with how calm he normally was. It was the first time I saw him really pissed off.”</p><p>“Those things were cast off by Mundus, artificial demons to attempt and recreate Sparda and ourselves.” He motioned his head towards Dante. “My demon half found them and used them since I knew where they were stored as well as some of the other demons, such as the Death Scissors.”</p><p>Dante watched his brother, noticing how he seemed to slip somewhere in his head, had a feeling he knew where. “The reason V would have been so upset seeing those things is that they were a reminder.” He finally locked gazes with his nephew. “The familiars he had were all memories from a different place… one neither of us likes to talk about but…” He shrugged. “I felt they had been familiar. Especially the bird and cat.” He looked down, letting his brother remain quiet for the time being. “What we are trying to get at is that they were all part of Mundus’s creepy empire. The reason your old man knew about it was because he was apart of it.”</p><p>“I would use enslaved.” Vergil’s voice was tense as he spoke. “More appropriately, controlled with no true will of my own…” </p><p>Nero stared at his father for a long moment. He had always wondered what happened to him, where he was, and how he had been so different from his brother. But to know he had been… “How did… How did you get out of that one…?” </p><p>Dante looked away, the memory not one he was fond of. It was the one memory he didn’t want to talk about. Vergil seemed to sense that, understanding it. “I was killed. But not destroyed.” He glanced at the younger twin. “It had been the only way. Sealing him would not have freed me.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger pressed his lips into a thin line. “Yeah… I know…” He grabbed some water. Once he opened up the cap, he glanced at his brother, who shook his head. Still too prideful to ask for help like that. “Proof of that statement is what happened… I would have thought you being killed and then eating that fruit would have helped get his link off you. You’re a Demon King now. Shouldn’t that have made you strong enough?” He wasn’t sounding condescending about this like he normally would. He was honestly confused about this, and scared to have no choice but strike him down again.</p><p>The elder was quiet for a time before sighing. “I would have thought that as well… It appears my physical strength did not affect the control he had on my mind. But that does leave the question of where to go from here.”</p><p>“As far from Mallet Island as possible.” Dante drained the water.</p><p>Nero looked at the two for a moment thinking about where to go. After some thought, he looked over to the driver. “Head home, Nico.” He stood up, heading to grab the phone they had for the van.</p><p>Dante blinked some. “You sure?”</p><p>“We can regroup there and make a better plan of action. Besides that, you both need to eat-”</p><p>“I do not need sustenance.”</p><p>Nero ignored what his father just said. “And I know Kyrie would love to feed the both of you. Especially you Dante. She found a pizza recipe.” He smirked as he heard the cheer his uncle gave at that. He called his house up to let his girlfriend know what was going on, telling her that the Twins were back and that there was a situation going on. Of course, she was worried, but she understood. </p><p>The young Hunter had to laugh when she said about the exact recipe he mentioned to his uncle. After hanging up, he lifted the phone up, waving it a bit. “You made some calls. Better let those people know where we will be meeting.” </p><p>Dante got up and grabbed the phone, grateful. Before walking back, the older Hunter rested his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Thank you, Nero. I wish we came back in better circumstances…”</p><p>“You still owe me answers, old man.” Nero looked up at him, his gaze firm, but understanding. </p><p>The older smiled. “I know. And you will get them.” He patted his shoulder just a little more before moving to sit down and call his contacts just for a short and catch them up. He also made sure to give directions so Lucia could find them once she got what he asked for.</p><p>Once the calls were done, the van went quiet again. After a while, Nico stopped it for Nero to go in and get some clothes for his family. With how Dante was, he figured comfort more than anything, so he got him some sweats and a t-shirt. He also made sure to get a leather jacket, just for some style points. With Vergil, he got what he could for a suit outfit; a dress shirt, vest, and slacks. He even made sure to get a belt, mainly for Yamato, though. </p><p>Once he got back in, Dante got into the shower quickly enough to get the blood and grime off. Vergil remained on the bed, eyes closed. Nico started to drive again, letting Dante bathe but still getting them closer to home. While she focused on the road, Nero sat next to his father. They were silent for some time, the younger not really sure what to say.</p><p>“Nelo Angelo.” Nero blinked several times before looking at his old man. “That is what Mundus named me once I was remade. He felt it… poetic with father being known as the Dark Knight and not hiding his demonic origin.” His eyes slowly opened. The blue gaze was unfocused, looking at something that was not there. “In my youth… I truly had been foolish, thinking I could fight him after fighting a mortal who thought he could wield the power of Sparda and then Dante. I was exhausted and yet I challenged him.” </p><p>Nero looked at him a moment. “Nico’s father mentioned you in his notes, I think, something about a ‘Dark Angel’... I guess I should have connected the dots when Dante told me the sword belonged to his brother.” He leaned on his knees. He snorted as he shook his head. “I should have guessed something when he let me keep it. You don’t just give something like that to a stranger.”</p><p>Vergil gave a small hum. “He is sentimental like that…” He shifted a bit, the chains adjusting some. “I believe we are far enough I will not be a threat… for now.”</p><p>Nero nodded and looked at the clothes that Dante had tossed out before starting the water. After a bit, he got up, sifting through the pockets. He was surprised to find a wallet in one of the pockets before finding a weird object. It felt like Gilgamesh so he moved over to his father, seeing where a lock was. After about a minute of just trying to figure out how the key went into the slot, the chain finally fell from the pinned arms. Vergil carefully rubbed where the demonic metal had been digging into his skin to relieve the ache.</p><p>The younger twin turned the water off just a little bit after that. Once he got out, dressed in what he was given, he gave a smirk to his brother. “Well, at least now you can bathe up. You are lucky this thing doesn’t run out of hot water.” He sat down on the bench, relaxing a bit now that he was cleaned up. </p><p>Vergil didn’t respond with a comment, just getting up to get the shower going for himself. Once the water was running, Dante seemed to lose his cool, the ache showing in his features. He was worried, but no one could blame him. </p><p>His nephew watched him for a while. “What were the calls about?”</p><p>“I needed Lady to grab some of my Devil Arms for me, things that will work with Vergil because I asked them to, and something more his style. Right now, I can’t trust him with Yamato and he knows it.” He looked at the sword in question. “I also asked my friend Lucia to check to make sure Mundas is sealed up still. If not, then that changes a lot of things up. I could go there, beat his ass again, but if he is gone…”</p><p>“Then we might have to hunt for him, or he is already hunting us down…” Meaning his father would be in more danger than they first thought. “If he finds your brother-”</p><p>“My Devil Arms won’t fight me. They are mine. They only will respect my wish for them to work with Vergil. Otherwise, they won’t work with him. He didn’t make them submit.” Dante smirked. “I know Nevan would love to work with the second son of Sparda. I think her and my old man had a thing for a short with how she talked. Though I might have to talk to her about her singing. I love it, but she might have to change it up for Verge.”</p><p>Nero raised his brow at that. Dante simply waved his hand to dismiss it a bit. “You will see her later, no worries.” He looked out the window. “She was my first thought to help him.”</p><p>The water turned off, to Nero’s surprise. Obviously, his father did not shower as much as his uncle. Though, once he stepped out of the shower, dressed, he did seem just a shade paler. The younger was concerned by that before Dante spoke up again. “Blood and the water?” The simple nod gave the twin everything he needed to know. “I would say I am surprised that would still bother you, but with what just happened…”</p><p>Nero raised a brow, still lost as his father, looking more himself despite his hair being down, sat on the bed again. “Mundus’s realm.” Vergil folded his hands together, tightly. He only eased them a little when his brother summoned the King Cerberus. Nero stared understanding that the weapon was for security as his father held the Devil Arm. He was sure if he had Yamato, the tension in his shoulders wouldn't be so tight. "His realm when I met him was nothing more than an abyss of blood, soaking up to my ankles. Demon blood in the water…"</p><p>"Right…" Nero had never considered that a Devil could have flashbacks and terror from past events. But he had nightmares himself, waking up with phantom pain in his arm. If he had those issues, it wasn't a far off idea that his father would suffer from them too. "Well, the worst of it is over for now. Next time, you shouldn't have to worry about blood. And if you stick around, we have a hose you can spray off with before going to get a shower at my place."</p><p>The Twins paused going silent at the suggestion. The younger smirked, however, not surprised at all with how casually it was stated. The elder, however, was shocked. After a bit, he looked at his brother, the look shifting just a little. It caused the smirk to grow into a full-on grin.</p><p>"I told you, now didn't I?"</p><p>"... I did not expect it so quickly… not with having been missing his entire life until however long ago. And after the assault…" There was something in his voice, one that Nero didn't recognize. But with how Dante looked sympathetic, it must have been regret.</p><p>"I told you, he is a good kid. And he might still be pissed about it, but he won't turn you away. Right?" Dante looked at the one in question.</p><p>Nero blinked a moment. His ears pinkened a little as he realized they must have talked about him. It was a natural thing, really, but having some evidence made the more modest man blush. "Um, yeah. As long as you don't go after any more human draining fruits."</p><p>Vergil smirked at that. "Not sure what more I can gain for power…" He squeezed the weapon in hand, a glow of fire licking over pale skin. It didn’t harm him, at least. “Besides that… Dante and I made a deal and I will honor it.”</p><p>Nero looked at the other twin, who shrugged. “He doesn’t go after any more power as long as I help him with adjusting to human life. He hasn’t been able to be human in…” He smiled, just a little saddened. “Well… since we were eight.”</p><p>Nico glanced back as she heard that. “When your momma died…”</p><p>Vergil nodded. “Learning some truths made me want to try again.” He was looking down making it he couldn’t see the surprise of his son. “And I feel...it would only be fair after I forced Dante’s hand to accept his demon heritage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. It needed to happen with me being a reckless demon hunter.” The younger twin smirked as he leaned back. "And then you wouldn't have nearly as much fun fighting me had I ignored it. So no loss there."</p><p>Vergil gave nothing more than a small hum of acknowledgment. He closed his eyes, a meditation of sorts. It was then that the younger two got the idea that he was done talking. Only one would truly understand his conversational battery was depleted. Having been alone for so long, even small talk in Hell tired him out at times. Still, he was trying.</p><p>Nero hummed a bit before moving to the front again to see where they were and how long it would be before getting to the ferry. For the most part, there wasn’t a ton of talk. Nico and Nero teased each other at times, but the Twins were mostly silent once more. It took a while, but the youngest Sparda noticed that the two had fallen asleep at some point, both of them exhausted from their time in Hell. It made Nero chuckle after what his father said. If he needed to sleep like that, did he really not need food?</p><p>For now, Nero let the two rest, Dante on the bench one leg spread out the other pulled up while his arms rested on his chest, Vergil actually curled up on the bed King Cerberus still in hand.</p><p>The drive was mostly uneventful after that moment. Nico was actually kind enough to not drive insanely once she was aware that the two were exhausted. It was only once they were on the ferry did Nero at least give the two warning that they would be arriving to Fortuna soon. Dante just went back to sleep once he was informed. Vergil however, got up, swiping his hair back as he went to step out of the van for a short. His son followed after a bit, curious about what he was doing. </p><p>Other than the waves and the sound of the engine, it was silent. There were no others around and the two white-haired men didn’t utter a word. The elder leaned on the railing, looking out towards the island that he hadn’t seen for over two decades. It still felt a little surreal that it had been so long and that he unknowingly left just a bit of himself behind, just enough to be standing next to someone with his DNA. </p><p>As they got closer, some things started to be made out more. After a while, Vergil narrowed his eyes. “Nero… May I inquire about something?”</p><p>The younger raised a brow. “Um… Sure.”</p><p>“Why does it look like something tried to destroy the island…?”</p><p>“Yeah… That. So… Funny story…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew gets to Fortuna, and Vergil starts to realize that he is not doing well mentally.</p><p>Dante is surprisingly very understanding of this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I find it funny the reason this one took me so long to finish wasn't writer's block. I got it done quite nicely. No... I was dissatisfied with the length and took longer than I liked to get it to where I wanted. XD My apologies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-Dante let me take care of the rest once it was over.” Nero walked into the van as they neared the docks, Vergil close behind. The elder did not look pleased with whatever it was that they were talking about. “Lots has changed since you last visited. Still cleaning up, but they are not afraid of me using my powers now. And we are adding a few things from the mainland to help. The elders even agreed to let someone bring a crane in for when I am not around for heavy lifting.”</p><p>Vergil hummed a bit and moved to sit at the unoccupied bench once he closed the door, his brother still sprawled out on the other. “I knew I should have killed Santus when I had the chance…” He squeezed Cerberus again, the flames licking once more. If not for the fact the weapon belonged to his brother, it could have been mistaken to be reacting to his frustration rather than the Devil Arm’s annoyance.</p><p>Nero gave a smirk at that. “Didn’t like him even before I was born? Must have been a creep ass even then.”</p><p>“He was questioning me when I came, asking for information I could give to assist in his own goals. It took quite some persuasion before he left me to my own devices. Or rather a few choice threats. I had a… feeling that he was more ambitious than me when it came to power and I did not need that form of competition.” The Half-Devil closed his eyes as he remembered the man. “His death is a fortunate one if not just a little late in his own making.”</p><p>Nero stared at his old man for a short before moving to his normal seat. “Wish you <i>had</i> killed him, though. Could have saved us all a lot of pain.” He looked out the window, remembering Credo’s last moments trying to help him.</p><p>Nico looked at the two. “Yeah, but, uh… Chances are, Dante would have never had a reason to come here.” She started the van up once she felt the Ferry was starting to slow. “He came here just because of the cult, right? Wouldn’t have been a problem without the old fart.”</p><p>Nero felt a tightness in his chest about that one. She was right. Had Santus not been in power there would have been no threat. Dante may not have been told about it, wouldn’t have made his way to Fortuna. Nero would have gotten injured and probably feel like he had to try and hide his arm at all costs, only to eventually be found out and exiled if not killed. He would have never discovered that he had an uncle who did care about him enough to try and keep him from fighting his own father, and the man who of course knew the young man’s mother and answer quite a few questions.</p><p>He hated how right Nico was about the idea of Santus being killed too early. </p><p>Virgil let out a hum. "Knowing many in a position of power, one of the men would have tried something and my fool of a brother would get involved." He looked at Nero. "Sanctus was just one of the craftier ones. If it had been, say… Miriam, she may have been found out sooner. She was… quick in her ways. Not the best quality in making an artificial demon. But your demonic powers hadn’t started to awaken, yet. So he may not have noticed you, then…” He did not sound like he liked that option. With what little he knew of the island after he left, the idea of leaving a young hybrid on his own in a place like that was not a pleasant thought. </p><p>Nico started to drive off the ferry once it let its gate down. She was careful this time, not wanting to run anyone over, nor wake Dante. She was surprised Vergil hadn’t gone back to sleep with how quickly he had passed out earlier.</p><p>As she drove, Vergil sat back, looking out the window to see how the city was fairing. It did look decent for the most part. With what he had been told about the extensive damage, he was pleased to see how it was recovering after the destruction done to it. </p><p>Conversations silenced after that. Once at the house, Nero got out of the van to open a garage up. Nico carefully started to park. Vergi watched, seeing the interior, blood coating the floor and part of the ceiling, a scream, and the smell of copper filling the air. There was a pain on his skin cracks forming and the feeling of weakness and-</p><p>“Hey.” Vergil jumped. He never thought he would from just a voice, but his head turned quickly towards his twin. The younger was still laying down, but he was no longer asleep. He was staring at the other, blue eyes tired, but knowing. “Take a deep breath.” He slowly started to sit up.</p><p>Vergil suddenly became quite aware that he was shaking. The elder did as his brother told, trying to control his breathing that had actually started to become erratic. When did the edges of his eyes start to gray out? After a moment, Dante moved to sit next to him. “You okay?”</p><p>“... No…” He was not alright, his heart felt like it was hammering in his chest and breathing seemed difficult. His hands felt sweaty and there was a cold sensation down his back. Whatever he was feeling, it was something he wanted to get rid of. He felt vulnerable, easy for an attack.</p><p>Dante was slow in placing a hand on his brother’s arm. “Alright. How about you sit in here for a moment. I am sure that no one would mind bringing something out for you to eat while we wait for one of my contacts to get here.”</p><p>Vergil glanced at the other. “You realize we don’t need to eat, correct?” The trivial question towards his brother’s human behaviors seemed to help him feel a little more like himself. </p><p>“Yeah, but the food is awesome and Kyrie doesn’t know that we can survive without.” He gave a small smirk. “Might help calm you, too. Make you think more about how her cooking taste and less on how much her boyfriend can kick your old hide.” He patted his arm just as the van was turned off. Once Nico opened up the back, the younger stood to head out, letting Vergil be alone in silence before a snarky comment could leave his throat. He wouldn’t be that way for long, but he needed some time away from everything.</p><p>As he left, Vergil did look out the window, seeing the garage from another perspective. As he did, he noticed how there were no signs of blood, the evidence having been completely erased. How it was that the blood was made almost invisible on the concrete floor was amazing. And now that his mind was clear, he also couldn’t smell it. The only smell that entered the van as the door was opened was grease and steal. Nothing of copper or iron. The only screams he could make out were the sounds of children at play...</p><p>Nero was understandably concerned when only his uncle came out of the van. The older devil hunter simply shook his head. “A lot is setting him off right now. The knowledge he hurt his son the way he did, and here of all places, didn’t do him any favors.” He started to walk inside, leaving Nero worried. For now, the elder had other things to think about… like the punch to the side once in the door…</p><p>“Julio!” Nero grabbed the boy by the hand quickly, the young teen glaring at Dante. “You did not need to do that!”</p><p>“He deserved it.” The kid jerked his hand away before running off towards the kitchen. </p><p>The Hunter stared for a moment before sighing. He could hear the foster mother possibly chastising the boy as well. “Okay… let me guess… you told them I am related to you.” He looked at his nephew and waited for the confirmation. “Okay… yeah. I can see how he thinks I deserved that.”</p><p>“Dante-”</p><p>“I was an orphan too, kid. I get it.” The man smiled warm-heartedly. “It is hard being on your own. And when I realized it I left you in the dark. And while I get you are disciplining him, it didn’t hurt. Not as much as it probably upset him.” He walked farther in and grinned when he saw Kyrie walkout after setting something down, the woman a ray of sunshine after everything that happened, her white dress looking more like a summer dress than anything she used to wear. </p><p>She hugged Dante firmly. “I heard Vergil was here too…” She sounded more concerned about where he was more than the fact he was there. Bless her good heart. </p><p>It felt nice, knowing at least she would welcome his brother there so easily. “He is in the van for a moment. He will come around eventually.” </p><p>That simple explanation was enough for her. She nodded and headed back in to get everyone settled. The younger boys were excited that Dante was back, asking him all kinds of questions about where he had been and the underworld. The Hunter was careful as he spoke, sure that their foster parents wouldn’t be happy if he talked about some of the grittier things including how Vergil had to help him from a pack of sex demons… So Dante had been curious about what they were really like, what demon wouldn’t? Kids under the age of fourteen did not need to know that their grandpa had not been fond of his careless act and what kind of position he had put himself in.</p><p>Then young Carlo, oh that sweet boy, asked the one question that threw him out of kilter. He should have expected it eventually… but… damn did it hit him in the gut some. “Do I need to call you uncle?” The boy seemed unsure about that.</p><p>Damn… Dante hadn’t even thought about it, the idea that there were actually some people that could actually call him that. He couldn’t help but stare at the young boy for a moment as he thought about what to say to that. “Um… Well… I guess if you want to?” He looked up at Nero, unsure of what to do and if that was a good answer.</p><p>Nero hummed, however, and shrugged. “I don’t plan on calling him that. Mainly because I didn’t use it for so long.” He moved to get his shoes off. “Did try it, but it felt off. But if you want to and Dante doesn’t mind it…”</p><p>The boy nodded and hugged the older hunter, grinning. “Yay, I have an uncle.” </p><p>The man felt his heart clench as he hugged the Carlo back. He felt a small panic in his chest as the boy let go and went to grab something. </p><p>He had family… Shit, he had family and they wanted him… He had forgotten what that was like after not having it for decades.</p><p>“You okay?” Dante looked up as Kyrie walked back in. He must have seemed slightly panicked with how she was looking at him. </p><p>He grinned. “Yeah, no problems! Just… wasn’t expecting one of your boys to call me uncle. Not that I have been here or anything.” He stood up, stretching a bit. “So, about that dinner?” He was starving for good cooking and a distraction.</p><p>The woman giggled a bit. “Finishing up in the oven. Made four since I know you and Nero can put a lot away. Figured your brother could do the same.”</p><p>“Eh. He doesn’t feel the need to eat as much. I will take him a few slices.” He grinned, going to help where he could.</p><p>It wasn’t anything special, really, the meal. It was three types of pizza, two being exactly the same with Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, onions, bell peppers, and banana peppers. Kyrie had thought to make that one twice only because she didn’t know what Vergil would like. There was also a cheese pizza, as well as one with all the meat from the first two with onions and olives. Dante, of course, didn’t want to eat that one, but it led to a light tease from Nero, who did like olives.</p><p>The air in the room felt so light with Dante being back. To say he didn’t need it was an understatement. As he interacted with the kids, helped where he could with Kyrie, the youngest hybrid could feel that there were cracks being mended in his uncle’s walls…</p><p>It made him think of his father, still outside in the garage… He frowned before leaning down to talk to Julio.</p><p>Vergil had his eyes closed, meditating by himself. He could still feel that pressure in his head, the same type he would get with a migraine. He wished it was just from a migraine, honestly. But it was much worse and he knew it, knew it was that voice, creeping into his mind, beckoning Nelo Angelo back to his side. It made the eldest son sick, made him want to vomit as he remembered not being able to make a choice of his own, the pain he felt when he failed his master…</p><p>“Mr. Vergil?” Said man slowly opened his eyes, finally noticing a young child standing in the doorway. He had something in his hand, a plate of pizza. He wasn’t sure what the monstrosity was with everything on it, but he could see the more tame cheese one. His stomach twisted just a little. “Nero asked me to bring something out to you.”</p><p>Vergil stared at the little boy, him seeming about thirteen, maybe fourteen… “That boy is very insistent about it…” He sighed, reaching a hand out to at least take the plate. He stared at the content. How anyone could eat any of this was beyond him… Still… seeing as the boy wasn’t leaving yet, he picked up a slice, noting the crust was stiffer than what he remembered pizza being last time he had any, and took a bite.</p><p>Warm, fresh… memories of sitting in front of a fireplace with another laughing boy, a joke having just been made. A deeper, more baritone laugh filling the house as a softer voice chuckled next to the older man. The sweet smell of blooming flowers filled the house alongside the burning wood. </p><p>How a simple pizza could cause such memories was baffling until the reality hit that it was homemade with ingredients probably grown on that island. The place was simple and needed nothing from the mainland to survive. Anything cooked would almost always be from the heart, just like his mother’s.</p><p>Vergil swallowed, his throat feeling dry from the painful emotions in his chest. Still, the boy didn’t leave. “Do you need something?” He tried for another bite.</p><p>The boy stood there longer, frowning. “Don’t you want to come inside?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Last he remembered, wasn’t younger children, around six or something, supposed to ask simple questions like that? Not teen boys who probably had better things to do than question a complete stranger? “There is no need for me to enter. And I am set right here.” He took another bite from the pizza, trying to not let the tight feeling in his chest bother him while he forced the cheese down his throat.</p><p>“What about your family? Don’t you want to be with them?”</p><p>That caused a slight pause. Slowly, Vergil moved to set the plate to the side. He wasn’t feeling much for food now. Well, not that he was before, but now he was completely turned off by the idea. “Child… my brother and I have been trying to kill each other since before you were born. And then I have spent a while trapped in Hell with him. I think I am a little exhausted from spending so much time with him and his boisterous energy. As well as many other reasons. And for the most part, I have been alone for many a year.” He looked at the boy. There was almost a disappointed look in the boy’s eyes. What was he expecting? “With Nero… I didn’t even know I had a son. I… believe I left before his mother even knew she was expecting… Not that either of us thought we would have had a child...” He didn’t go further into that, not knowing if anyone would want this boy to know they had indeed used protection, even if the event that led to Nero’s conception was… spontaneous. </p><p>That seemed to brighten him just a little, however. “So, you don’t even know where to start talking to him, right?” The idea that they couldn’t bond because of ignorance seemed to be something the boy could accept over the elder’s excuse for avoiding Dante. He didn’t even think that maybe Vergil didn’t want to bond with his son, at least, not at that moment. “He does like to fight demons, so that would be a start. Could always talk about yourself, or his mom. We always wonder who our parents are. So I know he would feel the same. Even just knowing his mom’s name would be good…” He paused only a moment when Vergil’s posture snapped up just a bit. “Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>Vergil was staring, eyes widened in disbelief. “Her name… Nero didn’t know his mother?” He looked at the ground, baffled when the boy answered that Nero grew up an orphan. Knowing that brought too many questions to mind about what happened. He also wondered why Dante hadn’t mentioned this while they were together. They had spoken of Nero. Did Dante know? He should have, he knew the boy for a bit. Did the younger twin want Nero to talk to him about it instead? </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of a motorcycle… As well as not only the feeling of a demonic presence… but the voices of two annoyingly familiar ones as well. Vergil looked up, hearing the conversation the two of them were having. “Dante… what were you thinking, you dim wit…?” He was going to kill his brother for bringing… <i>them</i>. Especially if they were brought for him to use while Yamato was out of his grasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Vergil accepts what he has for weapon choices, Lucia comes with unfortunate news. Vergil is left with a choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Absolutly not!</i>”</p><p>Dante blinked as he heard his brother’s voice outside, recognizing the irritation immediately as well as noting the feeling of more demonic energy. He hadn’t thought Lady would get there so fast with the blades, especially having to get them from Enzo. He excused himself from the meal, not really wanting to part with the amazing pizza. Oh, well. Things must be done.</p><p>He walked out of the house through the garage, the shutters still open. He could see his brother on the other side as well as the familiar legs of the amazing Hunter. Now that he was away from the main building, he could hear his calm partner more clearly.</p><p>“-they are annoying as hell, but they are good blades-”</p><p>“We are willing to be quiet and-”</p><p>“Shut up. Your talking was the main reason you were locked in the back as it is.”</p><p>Dante smirked as he moved under the shutters, seeing Agni and Rudra strapped to the bike. As much as he hated those yabbering twins, he knew they were good in a fight. “Just know, I am not as nice as Vergil here. You annoy him, he will cut you off the hilt rather than just bash you together.”</p><p>The two didn’t respond, not liking that idea.</p><p>The elder twin turned towards the younger, glaring. “You must be joking. I knew they were in that tower and I did what I could to <i>avoid them</i> for a reason.” He crossed his arms. “And if you remember, I was never very verse in the ways of the guitar. So I am unsure how you expect me to use <i>that</i>!” He looked at the guitar case, holding the violet beauty.</p><p>“Who, Nevan? She is easy to work with. If I could have, she is one of the ones I would have kept.” He played a few of her strings, electricity running along the base. He loved her sound, especially in battle. “And she can shift into a pretty cool weapon. I would show you out here, but I don’t think the neighbors would be happy about it.”</p><p>“I don’t see how I can fully utilize it.” Vergil was not pleased with the selection. “I could probably use that mutt better than her-”</p><p>“Verge, give the lady a chance. She might surprise you if you are nice.” He smirked as he handed the Devil Arm to his brother. “She treats others well if she gets the same treatment.” </p><p>Vergil stared at the guitar for a long while before giving a deep sigh. Carefully, he took her in hand to observe her. He could feel the electricity run through his fingers gently, not so much rejecting him as getting a feel of his energy. All the Devil Arms wouldn’t let him use them immediately, but they would recognize that he is family to the one who made them submit. Some, though, would accept him without a fuss if Dante asked. </p><p>Which was exactly what Nevan was doing, since he was asking. She knew that the elder was different from his brother, knew that from the fights in the Temen-ni-gru that he was a man of class and honor, rather than his brash and chaotic other half. Knowing that she would be used by him, she let herself change, the lightening surrounding her being in bright light before settling on a new form. The three adults and Julio, who Dante only now realized had been to the side this entire time, stared in amazement as a thin-styled violin now sat in the king’s hands. </p><p>Dante whistled. “Had a feeling she would work with you.” He smirked as Vergil plucked at her strings some, her singing different now but still just as gorgeous. She even had a bow that looked far sharper than a normal one. Vergil would have to practice with her a bit to understand how she worked. Her body looked almost like she could be held like a sword… And did the neck have a sharp edge to it?</p><p>Lady smirked a bit. “Anyways. You owe me again, Dante. I had to pay for these three, even if Enzo wanted to get rid of those two.” She motioned towards the twin blades, who were for once being intelligent enough not to retort. The threat of being sliced did not sit well with them. “That will be stacked onto your debt.”</p><p>“That number going up can be worried about later…” Dante gave her a soft smile. “Thanks, either way.”</p><p>The woman sighed and nodded. She looked at Vergil, then, not pleased with him being there, but not worried about it for now. “You okay? Dante sounded pretty worried on the phone about you.”</p><p>“I will manage…” He glared at the two swords. After a bit, he finally grabbed them and headed inside. Dante knew that his brother was not pleased, but they needed something. He wasn’t willing to give the elder Balrog and he had no idea where Beowolf had gotten off to. </p><p>The two stood there for a moment, watching Julio follow in. Dante had to smirk; seemed the teen was curious about his grandpa… shit, there he was again thinking about the fact these people wanted them in the family. “Again, Lady, thanks.” He turned towards her. “You know if it wasn’t an emergency with him, I wouldn’t ask for help like this.”</p><p>The Arsenal shook her head and patted his shoulder. “Dante… I don’t like the bastard. But he is your brother. I can only hope that nephew of yours is willing to kick his ass a few more times.” She smiled at him before squeezing that shoulder. “Just take care of him. I told Trish where you all are. She was about done when I got here.” She pulled away to get on her bike.</p><p>Dante gave her a quick nod. He really needed to buy her an expensive scotch at some point. This was seriously something he needed to treat her for more than her taking all of his expenses. He ran a hand through his hair, only pausing a moment to realize how long it had gotten. “Damn, I need a haircut…” He started to walk back in.</p><p>He was walking up the steps when he noticed that Vergil had gone back into the van. He shook his head, moving to peak in. Julio was sitting with him, seeming to understand wanting some quiet. The younger twin, however, also knew that it was about time for a change of scenery. “Come on, Verge. Kyrie would love to officially meet you. You would like her.”</p><p>Vergil glared, Dante only vaguely noting and being pleased that he was not clinging to Nevan. “And why would you think that?”</p><p>“Because it is hard <i>not</i> to like her. Trust me. She is like a tumor, she grows on you quick.” Dante smirked at the humor. He spoke before the other could comment. “And it smells better in there too. Please, get out of this rust bucket before the mold actually grows on you.” He moved away to head back in. </p><p>The both of them knew Dante wouldn’t force the issue. Yes, he would encourage it, but he wouldn’t make Vergil come in unless he truly wanted to. And while, no, he didn’t, he was curious about the woman…</p><p>After several minutes of debating, he sighed, standing to go in. He set the weapons all in the guitar case until he had the chance to set them up properly on his person and headed in with the case in hand.</p><p>Kyrie brightened up the moment she saw the father. It was almost blinding how happy she was to have the two as guests in the house even pulling up a chair so that everyone could sit at the table. The nicety was so foreign that, for a moment, Vergil didn’t know what to do. He stood at the door for a bit until the teen pulled his sleeve just a bit to encourage him in.</p><p>The room was loud with the combination of the younger two, Carlo especially being the young boy that he was, and Nico and Nero having a small debate over something or other. Dante was surprisingly quiet for once, just listening to everything. It felt as though there was a mutual understanding that he did not need to add to the volume.</p><p>Being in that family environment was… nice despite the noise. He didn’t talk much through the experience and he was glad he wasn’t forced to.</p><p>Several hours later, the kids were in bed. Kyrie offered the spare room to the Twins, though Dante just went to lay on the couch. The two had been together for a while, and it had been weird despite happily being brothers again. Having the small separation was good, at least for a short. Vergil retired for the night, though Dante could feel that he was not going to bed just yet. With the electrical charge in the air, he was trying to quietly practice with the violin, to get the rust out of his system for the instrumnet and to see what she could do.</p><p>As much as Nero wanted to talk to both of them, at the moment, he didn’t even know where to start. There were too many questions and it didn’t feel right to ask them just yet. For now, he went to settle down, to clear his thoughts. He knew he wasn’t getting any sleep.</p><p>He was staring at the ceiling, Kyrie curled next to him. It must have been the middle of the night when something picked at the corner of his mind. He frowned, closing his eyes to feel a demonic entity. Carefully, he started to sit up, his girlfriend humming just a bit. Once she was assured everything was alright, he left the room to head downstairs, Dante already sitting up. The moment the older man saw his nephew, he stood, not grabbing a gun.</p><p>“Not a threat?” Nero followed, wanting to grab his gun but refrained. He picked his coat up, at least, to have something over his chest.</p><p>Dante shook his head. “Lucia.” He looked back towards the bedroom, feeling how tense his brother was. He tried to reassure him, letting him feel that he was calm. As he felt the hackles and anxiety fall, he moved to open the door. “She must have been practicing if she got to Malet Island and here is a short time. Before, she couldn’t keep a Devil Trigger up for a while.”</p><p>Nero looked up as he saw something pale in the sky. It was birdlike, something he was sure many of the cult would have been envious of as the demon got closer. “You have a lot of demon companions…”</p><p>“Hybrids tend to be drawn to demon killing. We all agree it is a result of our demon blood. Not everyone does it, but most do. Plus our demonic heritage makes it we are better qualified for the job.” Dante looked at the other man. “Lucia was raised by guardian’s though, protectors of this one island where a demon was sealed. But her and Trish are one and the same; artificial. Still, they both prove that demons can be just as human as us.” He smirked as the woman started to land, white feathers falling around her before she changed back to her human form.</p><p>He noted that her outfit changed, it was more modest. She still wore nothing but white, but now she just wore a long-sleeved shirt that covered her midriff. Her pants fitted in black boots that he would see as inconvenient with how stiff they looked but figured it was for support for ankles. Why she would want that, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to question. The belts on them matched the one she wore on the pants, which was used to hold her blades. Her braid was longer now, she wore it mostly in a bun, but it was still too long to put fully up, so a part of it hung down to her mid-back. </p><p>“Good to see you again. How are things back at home?”</p><p>The demoness smiled sweetly. “Good. Matir wants you to visit when you can, with Vergil. She would love to see how both sons are.” Nero blinked, trying to pinpoint the accent. French? He didn’t hear them too often… “I wish I could catch up. Have you been told it has been almost half a year?”</p><p>Dante blinked. “Really?” He looked at Nero who confirmed what she said. “Wow. No, I haven’t. Yeah, I need to be caught up later… Anyways.” He looked at the woman. “What do you have? Something good, I hope.”</p><p>Lucia sighed. “Water?” She looked at the young man, knowing she needed to ask him. He motioned for her to follow. “I wish I could say good… I went to the place as asked. But the place seemed… empty. Worse than a tomb.” She grasped at her left blade, unnerved with what she found. “I went to where the seal was. Or, rather, where you said it should be. There was nothing there.”</p><p>She moved to sit at the kitchen table once they got there, Dante sighing in defeat as he moved to lean on the wall. That was what he was afraid of. He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>He didn’t jump as he heard his brother. “Did you find where he could have gone?”</p><p>The woman turned to the blue devil, slowly standing to greet him politely. “None. At least, none that I could find.”</p><p>Nero felt a knot in his throat. Dante stretched. “I will see if I notice anything different.” He looked at Lucia. “Stay here for me. I will try to be fast.”</p><p>“I’m going with.”</p><p>The Devil Hunter turned to his nephew. “No.”</p><p>“You aren’t leaving me out of this, Dante.” He saw he was about to argue. He was not going to let him. “This deals with my father, a <i>threat</i> to a family I didn’t know I had until months ago. If I can help protect him then I am going.”</p><p>Dante stared for a bit, looking into those determined eyes. He was torn… He didn’t want to take his nephew to a place that could still be a threat, still have something there that would notify Mundus that Vergil had a son.</p><p>Vergil let out a deep breath, slow and steady despite feeling the tightness in his chest. He still couldn’t believe how much this child cared for him despite only now finding him. “Let him go, Dante. He will follow even if you do not wish him to.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, you are on his side?” The younger twin turned.</p><p>“No. I agree that he should remain. The idea of Mundus having him so close is… sickening. But he has that stubbornness we both have.” He gave a small smirk. “Like father had.” </p><p>Dante groaned. “Right. You know, I am regretting that we all somehow got that. Really thought you wouldn’t, Vergil. You were always more like mom.” He looked at Nero, defeated. “Alright. Go get dressed. I am going to get my boots from the van.” He turned and started to walk. He wished he had his red coat, but Kyrie had wanted to get it cleaned properly. </p><p>Lucia watched as the two ran out of the room. It wasn’t long after that the two flew off, their wings being far more efficient on time than the van. </p><p>Vergil didn’t say much else once his brother left with Yamato, going back to his room. He was not needed and felt that continuing to practice with Nevan would be the best for the time being. Lucia stayed awake to keep an eye on things as they waited for the two to return or worse.</p><p>It was an hour before sunrise that the demoness stood up, grabbing her blades from her hips. She had hoped that the others would not attack there on the island. She moved to the garage, banging on the van door just for a moment. With a clatter, Nico opened the door, disgruntled to be woken up, and by a stranger. Before she could start to cuss at the woman, though, she noted the blades. “You are a friend of Dante and Nero’s. I will have to advise that you go inside until the threat is gone or they get back.”</p><p>The artisan frowned as she stepped out. “We under attack or something?”</p><p>“We will be. Soon.” She started to head to the door when she heard a gun. Lucia turned. “I don’t want you to fight.”</p><p>Nico huffed. “Look. If Kyrie and the kids are in danger, I ain’t going to let anything through. And if you think differently, tough.” She held up the shotgun and took a few steps forward. “Might not be my style, but it will be Hell before I let Nero come home with his family hurt. They don’t deserve that.” </p><p>Lucia sighed before nodding, opening the garage and stepping out. She was familiar with the demons she was met with. The lizards stared at her, tails flicking a bit. She hadn’t thought she would see Blades there, but she was ready for them, none the less. “Come, then…” She readied her weapons just as she heard the first shotgun blast sound.</p><p>Vergil stared at the door as he heard the fight outside, heard the two trying to defend him. He knew more would come, knew that they desperately wanted to gain one of Mundus’s favorite <i>pets</i>. He closed his eyes. He loathed the idea of it, still feeling the pressure in his mind. Still, he stood up and started to head out the door with the guitar case in hand. As the fight sounded nearer, distant screams of people running away, nausea started to build.</p><p>He opened the door and could smell the demonic blood. The two were doing well to keep the assailants off, but he was sure that it would not last for long. Lucia could only handle the waves for so long and if they could not make headway more would come, putting not just the people in that house at risk, but the neighbors and the rest of the island as well. </p><p>“That is enough!” He stepped out into the light of the street lamp. The Blades took a step back at the sound, ready for another attack. Lucia was ready for more. “Stand down… I will go with them…”</p><p>The two women turned, Nico being the most vocal. “Are you kiddin’ me?!” She turned, a scratch on her arm. “What the Hell are you thinking?!”</p><p>Vergil frowned. “These things swim, and I am sure there are far too many for you two to take care of on your own… What will you do if they decide to swarm the city, or even bring more threats?” He looked at the two before starting to walk forward. “I can not let my son’s home be more destroyed in an attempt to save me…” The demons started to let out hisses of glee as their prey came willingly.</p><p>Nico watched him, saw how calm he looked despite the distress he had when he had come to. She didn’t know what to do and stood there in stunned silence for some time.</p><p>It wasn’t until the last of the demons were gone that one of the two spoke up, Lucia’s calm deflated. “We better contact one of the others…”</p><p>“You’re tellin’ me, sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante and Nero rush when they hear that Vergil was gone. Thankfully, it seems Vergil had a partial plan going, even if dismal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place didn’t feel right. Even though it was mostly a ruined island with a few ways to enter into the underground, it felt like a place only fools would go with stories of demons and spirits that would haunt one for the rest of their lives. Nero felt like he shouldn’t have been there like it was forbidden on more than just words and customs. He could only imagine how it felt for Dante to come back to this place. </p>
<p>The fact there had been a demon sealed there a while ago was amazing. If not for the evident bricks he would never have imagined this place having had a building there at all. There wasn’t much left to speak of. Getting into the lower levels was difficult, water dripping and making things slick to go along with the moss and algae. </p>
<p>Dante was silent on the way down, moving things only when he knew he could without causing the rest of the place to collapse. Normally he was cracking jokes or making some form of comment. The fact he barely said anything spoke volumes to the younger hunter. It was unnerving more than the place itself.</p>
<p>They moved into another area when the silence between them got to be too much. Nero needed to say something, and he figured he could get some answers. “So… what took you and my old man so long to get out? With what I saw of Yamato, it can teleport… can it not cut between the human and demon world?” He looked at some metal on the ground, which looked like a bit that used to be a large pipe.</p>
<p>The elder gave a deep sigh. “It can. But going between the human world and demon isn’t as easy.” He only glanced back. “It… is hard to explain, at least for me. I only understand it at a basic level. Vergil would know it better. But with how he described it the human world is a plane as thin as a simple sheet on a bed. But the demon world is layered like a fully made bed. Cutting through all that is more complicated, and far more draining. And that is just trying to cut from one spot in the Underworld to another.” He managed to find a door, somehow somewhat intact. Nothing was behind it, however other than more rocks.</p>
<p>Nero frowned at that explanation, seeing the logic. “That… actually would explain a little why summoning from the Underworld is easier than the reverse… So how would you get out if not for that open Hellgate?”</p>
<p>Dante shrugged. “Last time I had to get out it was through another one of them. I have no idea how Mundus or Vergil got out.” </p>
<p>“What did you two do while you were down there?”</p>
<p>“We fought.”</p>
<p>Nero was so not amused by that. “...Seriously?”</p>
<p>Dante managed to get a smirk. “Okay, to be fair we mostly had to kill other demons.” He stopped to look back at the younger. “We didn’t really fight with each other. We more… sparred.” He shrugged though his nephew still didn’t look amused. “Look, me and him didn’t have a lot of time together after we lost everything we knew. We actually both enjoy fighting, so… we bonded with that, something we haven’t done since before you were born… long before.” He turned to continue looking, not feeling the seal, just as Lucia said.</p>
<p>“How old were you…?” That question made Dante stop in his tracks. “You… did mention you had been orphaned. V hinted about it at one point, said about where he had been playing when the demons attacked…”</p>
<p>The Devil Hunter closed his eyes for only a moment. “I don’t want to talk too much about that day… still… hurts too much.” He looked back. He decided to at least answer, though. “We were eight.”</p>
<p>A pain hit Nero’s chest hearing that. That must have been almost if not over thirty years missed for the Twins. He could only imagine what the two had to go through at such an age, how it shaped them. He wouldn’t know until they talked, but he wouldn’t ask about it again, not at that moment. Maybe once the mess was taken care of… “I get that. Kyrie still doesn’t talk about her parents either.” He looked to the side, noticing something on the ground. He walked over to it and lifted it up, frowning at the metal. It was demonic, that was for sure, and looked like a part of a scythe.</p>
<p>Dante glanced over when he noticed Nero not following. The Hunter smirked. “That thing was a pain in the ass.” He reached over to take the piece from the other. “You remember those Sin Scissors you fought in Red Grave? This one was a slightly stronger variant called a Death Scythe. Fast guy.” He tossed the blade to the ground, moving farther in. “Must be close. Where I sealed Mundus off was close to here.”</p>
<p>Nero continued after. That was until he felt a familiar electrical charge in the air. He turned. That was… “Is that Trish?” He looked back at his uncle. </p>
<p>The Hunter frowned. “Yeah… I thought she would be meeting us back in Fortuna…” He abandoned his original goal, feeling the need to find out what she was doing there. He passed Nero to go back they way they had came.</p>
<p>They still had to be careful about getting back. It was times like this that the younger son of Sparda wished he knew how to use Yamato better than he did. He knew some of the workings, knew how to use some of her attacks and using her to enhance his trickster, but knew nothing about her specialties. Otherwise, he would cut open the fabric of space and walk through to meet up with the demoness. It took too long for his liking before he ran into her, Trish coming to meet them.</p>
<p>She looked at both of them, a grim expression on her lips. “I need to take you back. Right now.” She grabbed Dante’s arm and started to pull him. He tried to resist and pull away, but she refused, not letting up. “Demons came to the island. They attacked at the house.”</p>
<p>Nero paled at the thought. “Savior no…” Kyrie, the kids... “Was anyone hurt? Did anyone-”</p>
<p>“Lucia and Nico held them off.” She only glanced back, still not slowing as she started to make it to the surface. She seemed to have an easier time going up the slick rocks than the two men did. “The problem is that Vergil went with them.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Dante managed to pull away from the woman, sliding down in the process and slamming into Nero. The action caused both of them to slip and fall down the opening. Nero cursed out, astral wings spreading out quickly to get grip on the walls. He couldn’t grab Dante as he landed hard on a rock just under him. There was an audible ‘ow’ as the elder started to get up. </p>
<p>Trish sighed. She should have expected something like that… Maybe she should have waited once they were on a more solid surface. “By what it sounds like, Vergil felt he had no choice.” She looked at the twin sympathetically. </p>
<p>“Damnit!” Dante slammed his fist into the ground as Nero glided down to where he landed. There were a lot of emotions, none that he wanted to deal with all at the same time. The main thing was he was terrified. With some help, he got to his feet. Dante resisted the urge to jerk his arm away from his nephew before starting to climb once more. “Car?”</p>
<p>Trish snorted. “Of course. Just remember to breathe this time.” She continued her way up.</p>
<p>Nero looked between them but figured he would get his answer as long as he went with the others. He used his astral wings for more support, keeping a hand on the red devil’s back. He hadn’t thought the projection could hold so firmly to the rocks.</p>
<p>Once into the open, they were greeted with a black, 1980 Camaro. It looked like it had a few minor dents but was in good condition other than that. It looked clean as though it had just been through the wash, though it was wet as well. The inside was leather, possibly a few years old compared to the car itself, giving it a nice plush look.</p>
<p>Trish got into the driver’s seat and started it up, it roaring to life beautifully with no grinds or smoke. It was well taken care of. “Back seat.” She looked at Nero as she spoke, Dante already moving to hop in where she said to.</p>
<p>There was, understandably, a small hesitation before the young man moved to get in, following the command, sitting next to Dante. Once the door was shut he had to lean back as his uncle reached over and almost trapped his nephew. Nero was about to retort when he felt his hair stand up some from the electrical charge surrounding the car. </p>
<p>Trish’s hands were alight with electricity as she revved the engine. “Hold on tight…” She gripped the wheel before moving to shift gears. The moment she hit the gas, Nero let out a gasp. The car jumped into motion accelerating at such a speed that it actually didn’t sink into the water. The young man held onto the arm in front of him for support, feeling dizzy at the pressure that he was experiencing. His vision started to go gray at the edges as his fingers started to feel numb. </p>
<p>It was only minutes later that he realized why the arm had been there. The moment Trish slammed onto her breaks, the hybrid was thrown forward. If not for Dante, he would have gone face-first into the seat. He only became slightly aware that at some point the older triggered his Devil to make it the effects didn’t get to him as much. </p>
<p>Nero leaned on the door, suddenly feeling very sick. He was only a little surprised when it opened and he felt hands pull him out. He could barely focus on what he was told to do as he was positioned with his feet out of the car and his head more between his legs.</p>
<p>He only glanced up when he heard Lady speak up. “The moment Nico called me I had Trish pick me up. I don’t know how they got him out of here, but there was no trace of Vergil once I got here.” She didn’t flinch as Dante punch a dent into the wall of the house, Nero’s house. They were back in Fortuna now that the young man could start sitting up. Lady looked at him only a moment before handing him a bottle of water. “What are we going to do Dante? Lucia said that she couldn’t follow them. The moment she tried some demons stalled her enough for Vergil’s trail to vanish.”</p>
<p>Nero looked at his uncle who hadn’t moved other than his body starting to shake.</p>
<p>The door inside the garage opened up, Lucia walking out once she felt the three returning. Behind her, Kyle was peaking out. Seeing the middle child, Nero stood, Trish supporting him as his step was just a moment unsteady. He walked into the house, soon followed by the others. He could smell Kyrie making something, probably a tea of some kind for nerves.</p>
<p>Carlo ran forward, latching onto his foster father’s leg. The young boy looked like he had been crying pretty hard. “It is okay. Just a little messy right now.” He looked back at Dante as he walked in. “Just have to figure it out…” He also needed to sit down again. And here he thought flying was fast.</p>
<p>He was just about to get settled with his youngest on his lap when Nico ran into the room from the one they had let Vergil use. He was surprised to see her grinning up a storm. “Dude! I am so glad you are here!” She moved to smack Dante’s arm, who did not look happy. “What? I actually have some good news for once other than art!” </p>
<p>Dante let out a sigh. “Did you find where Vergil went?”</p>
<p>She almost looked offended at that. “No.” She smirked once the Hunter growled. Nero was actually surprised how pissed his uncle was. With how cool and confident he was… this was really out of character for him. “But I know two people, or should I say <i>weapons</i>, that know how to find him.”</p>
<p>Now <i>that</i> caught everyones attention, Nero sitting up just a bit more.</p>
<p>Nico turned and went back into the bedroom. When she came back out, Dante barked out a laugh as he saw the twin swords. “I decided to go into his room and find out if maybe he had an idea where he would be going. Unfortunately, that bastard didn’t, but he didn’t leave without a backup plan.”</p>
<p>The red sword coughed just a bit. “He seemed to have predicted this happening. He talked to us before the attack even occurred.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” His brother continued on. “He felt if left for too long, stronger demons would be sent and that some may even strengthen the pull he felt from Mundus. He did not wish to risk his own claws hurting anyone here.”</p>
<p>Lucia sat down, folding her hands together. “He took that case with him… he must have a weapon, still.”</p>
<p>Dante slapped his own thigh as he thought about it. “Nevan.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” The swords seemed pleased with that understanding, Rudra speaking up first this time. “He knew they would try to make you unable to follow.”</p>
<p>“So he took Nevan. Every so often he hoped he could play her just enough to make a trail.”</p>
<p>“However, if things do become worse, he asked that she work with him.”</p>
<p>“Mundus needs to think he is still usable, after all.”</p>
<p>“But once you go to confront him, he wants her to rebel and disarm him.”</p>
<p>Dante frowned at that thought. “We don’t have a lot of time to follow the trail.” He smiled to the two. “For once, you both aren’t useless.” They both started to protest about that comment before he turned to Nero. “With how you spoke earlier…”</p>
<p>“You know it…” Nero stood, setting his youngest on the chair. “If they went by water, we do have some boats that could follow quickly enough…” </p>
<p>Lady leaned on the wall. “What do you want us to do until then?”</p>
<p>Dante looked at her, smiling. “Stay here. Just in case. Mundus might get a read on Vergil again, notice that there are those we care about here. I am not risking this island if I can.”</p>
<p>Kyrie came out of the kitchen, still in her nightgown. She looked worried as she moved to Nero. The young hybrid wrapped his arms around her, finding her embrace to be a great comfort. “Everything will be okay, Nero… We have friends here that won’t let anything happen.” She smiled gently as he kissed her temple. “Just bring him back here, alright? I know you will be able to.” </p>
<p>Nero couldn’t help but smile at her confidence in him, even if they both knew there was a chance Vergil would have to be killed again. He kissed her head once more before pulling away from her. “I’ll be back. You just keep the fort down.” </p>
<p>She giggled. “I know these little soldiers can be unruly, but I will keep them in line.” She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. “Be careful.” She moved to pick Carlo up, the boy whining a bit. They watched as the two headed out the door, more than ready to kill anything that got in their way. </p>
<p>Nero led the other to the docks where a few boats were set up. After the island started to interact with the mainland, he had managed to convince some to get speedboats in case of emergencies. He was glad he did, seeing as some people got stuck or hurt while fishing farther than the docks, and now he was using it to find his father. The men at the docks didn’t hesitate to let him borrow one once he told them what they were doing. </p>
<p>The two were about to start the engine when someone stepped onboard. Dante looked up, frowning at the blonde demon. “You sure you want to join in?”</p>
<p>Trish nodded and moved to sit, not saying a word. There was nothing to discuss. With a hum, Dante sat down, letting Nero take control of the vehicle. They moved out to more open water, looking for anything that would point them in the right direction.</p>
<p>It was the demoness that pointed out the electrical bat flying a good mile away from the island. The moment it was spotted, the boat was sped in that direction, the bat starting to fly towards their brethren. They went like that for a few hours, Trish eventually having to take over once the gas was nearly running out. </p>
<p>The moment they spotted where they were going, Dante sighed. “Trish… What is up with demons and islands? And madmen. Can’t forget them…” </p>
<p>They stared at yet another island, though this one had what looked like a mansion on it rather than a castle, one with Greecian pillars to hold up the second floor. It wasn’t a new place and showed that it wasn't maintained the best. With the air of demonic activity, they knew they were in the right place.</p>
<p>Trish got the boat close to the shore and the three of them easily beached it so that it wouldn’t float away. The moment they turned around, Dante smirked. “Well. Can’t have a reunion like this without it becoming a party.” He brought Ebony up with a spin to shoot a marionette in the face. “Just like old times.” He started to open fire just as Nero revved his sword to slice into one nearby. Trish charged a shot up to smash the door open. Understandably, she wanted to get a move on and not stall. While normally there was something stalling them in hopes to trap them, it seemed those defenses hadn’t been built in yet. </p>
<p>Nero was the first one in the house, coughing at the smell of rot. It was obvious that the caretakers had been dispatched only recently and the bodies not gotten rid of. Where the source was he didn’t know. There was blood, but that was the only evidence he had right now.</p>
<p>Trish walked in once the elder hunter got in there and moved to block the door with a large bookshelf. Dante looked around a bit, sighing. “Not bad for a guy who thought himself a god.” He placed a hand on his hip. “More wood than brick, though. That is weird for his taste. Seriously, he had only one room, I think, that had a lot of wood? No, two…” He frowned as he actually tried to remember. “I know the library, though that had an actual tree in it…”</p>
<p>Trish patted his shoulder as she started to walk forward. The men followed after, Nero looking around to try and get a feel of the place, hoping that nothing would jump out at them. He only stopped when he heard the deep sigh from his uncle. He turned to look at the man, seeing how exhausted that he seemed. </p>
<p>Trish frowned, just a bit worried now. “Dante…?”</p>
<p>“We got here too late for Verge…” He ran a hand over the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Nero took a step towards him. His heart started to pound now. “What do you mean? How do you know?”</p>
<p>The younger twin looked at the both of them before motioning to a large mirror he was next to. “My reflection… he did this last time.”</p>
<p>They both looked at the mirror in question, Trish getting her guns out immediately as she realized what he was talking about. Dante was turned towards them; his reflection was looking at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BEFORE YOU COMMENT ABOUT IT! Yes, I know in DMCV the phantom demon was called a Death Scissor. But because I am tying in DMC to this, I wanted to bring in the hellish beings that the Death Scythes were. Took me three times to kill it the first time I went up against it. Damn red bastards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante, Nero, and Trish must deal with Nelo Angelo, and then finally try to take down Mundus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies, I have difficulties with fight scenes. I do hope I gave Bury the Light some credit, after all, I was listening to it on repeat while doing this chapter.</p><p>But yeah, you were warned in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reflection walked out of the mirror, the group taking a few steps back. Nero grabbed his sword as anxiety picked up once the doppelganger soon changed within a cloud of dark energy into a form he was slightly familiar with thanks to the Proto Angelos. He couldn’t help but shudder as he saw what Mundus had done to his father, the hybrid not even recognizing the two as brother and son. Because of the demonic shape given to the elder demon, even Nevan was forced to change. She looked more crystalline and less like a violin and more as two forms of blades, the one wrapped around the wielder’s arm. </p><p>Dante took a deep breath as he summoned his sword. He was ready for the fight despite looking subdued. He could only hope that this would be it, this would be the final dealing with this and there would be no more worrying. Once the first hit was taken, Nevan would react by attacking Vergil and rejecting him. He would be weaponless and with that, Dante could give a final blow far quicker than their last fight. Nelo Angelo would be gone once more…</p><p>Before he could move to strike, though, his vision was blocked by Nero, the younger taking his sword off his back. “What the hell do you think you are doing?!”</p><p>Nero glanced back. “Sparing you from reliving this nightmare.” He remembered how it was hard for his uncle to talk about, how he wanted to prevent this so much. They had finally become brothers again, were willing to protect each other, Vergil even giving up his trusted blade to lessen himself as a threat. </p><p>It didn’t matter the reason, though. This was the same situation as Red Grave. “I won’t let you kill him, Nero!” He grabbed the man’s shoulder.</p><p>It was then that Nelo Angelo decided to strike. He was a man of honor, but he was not going to be patient when it was apparent who his opponent was. Nero just barely had time to kick Dante away and block the strike. He even summoned one of the arms Nico made for him to grip at the second blade that would have gotten his side. Thankfully, Overture seemed to be able to match the demonic electricity trying to attack it. </p><p>“Get moving old man!” Nero shifted himself enough to pull his arm back and sending an electrical pulse into the other’s chest. The demon took a step back as astral wings appeared to help put distance between the two. “Get to Mundus! I will do what I can to just take my father out without putting him down!” He glanced back. “I am not letting him die again, Dante. I only just got you both.” </p><p>There was a desperation in his eyes, one Dante knew he had as well. They had only a small moment to be tense before Trish called out, Nero having to move before the blade slammed into him. “Go!” Nero pulled Blue Rose out and sent a charged shot at the demon before he could strike again.</p><p>Dante got up and was about to intervene when his friend grabbed his arm. “I will stay with him. But he is right. The longer we wait, the stronger Mundus could get. He may have already tried to take some of Vergil’s power as it is.”</p><p>The younger twin cursed a bit at the thought. If that was the case, Nero would be able to take on his father easily, but Mundus might be harder from last time… “I could have disarmed him…” He looked at the fight, watching Nero throw a stone pedestal at the demon with his Bringer.</p><p>“You know you’re nephew. He is an honorable fighter. Even though we both know your brother can fight without a weapon, Nero would want it this way…”</p><p>She was right. Dante watched just a bit more before nodding. “Take care of him.” He took one last look at her before turning to run ahead. He needed to stop this…</p><p>Trish watched her friend go before turning back to the battle at hand, getting her pistols out. She didn’t think she would need them, but she wanted to be prepared.</p><p>Nero jumped into the air as he sent a few bullets towards the other, wings managing to grip at the one blade before it could hit him with a sideswipe. He noted that Nelo Angelo wasn’t teleporting as much as he did in the last fight. He could still move in short bursts, but the young descendant observed that without Yamato he wasn’t able to do as much. He jumped back to prepare another shot. </p><p>The two parts of Nevan were rubbed against each other, causing a shriek of sound. Bats formed together and flew at the man. He couldn’t bring Overture up fast enough before letting out a yell as the electricity filled his frame. It stung and gave the demon enough time to move forward, striking at his son. </p><p>The cut was deep into his side, nearly sending the man to his knees if not for the fact he triggered his devil. He brought Red Queen up, slashing her into the armored chest. “Come on!” His demonic voice echoed against the walls as he sent a few shots at his father before using his Bringer to grab him. “You fought him off before! Why can’t you now?!” He threw the Nelo Angelo before his Trigger fell. The cut still burned but not nearly as much.</p><p>The other teleported to the top of the stairs before he hit the ground. “Answer me, old man!” Nero followed up, wings taking him to the chandelier. He couldn’t lose his father… He had to get through to him…There has to be a way.</p><p>“You went after power for so long! Why don’t you fight for something else for once in your life?!” He charged himself forward, blade digging deep into the wood as Nelo Angelo moved out of the way. Those red eyes seemed uncaring, unrecognizable. It pissed him off… </p><p>The demon moved forward. Before Nero could block the strike aimed at him, the other moved his footing to get around him, slamming the main blade into his leg. The man yelled in pain as shoots of electricity ran through his veins. It took a moment to really register to bring the gun up and shoot it straight into the other’s face. It caused enough of an impact the blade was removed and the demon staggered away. </p><p>Nero backed up, glaring. That damn chest wound from earlier just healed. The ass took his strength to heal, the bastard. “What has power ever done for you?! What has it done for any of you!” Despite the pain and weariness, he ran forward, bringing his sword down. The sudden charge threw the other off-kilter just enough that the sword could be shifted into a series of circular swings, each one hitting him before it was brought down into one last powerful downswing. The demon let out a growl as he stood back up.</p><p>“Come on, dad!” It felt weird on the tongue, felt heavy, but it had meaning. This man fought for so long for just power, and all he had done was lose. “Fight him! I saw you doing that!” </p><p>He charged again. This time Nero let him slam the blade straight through him. It hurt, damn it hurt! He grabbed the arm, keeping Nelo Angelo close as his one wing grabbed the other arm. “You fought against him with Dante there… Your brother! Who is fighting for you!” The blade twisted, making him flinch. “... Please, dad… For once, fight for family, because you still have it…” </p><p>He hadn’t noticed that his voice had started to break, that tears were falling. He didn’t, but Nelo Angelo did, Vergil heard him, saw his pain. The demon let out a yell, Nevan unwrapping from his arm as he let her go, and took a few steps away from the younger. Nero fell to his knee as he let go.</p><p>The demon in front of him held his head, letting out deep gasps and grunts in his internal struggle for control.</p><p>Trish ran up the remainder of the stairs, having been trying to keep her distance to make sure she wasn’t hit but close enough in case she was needed. Carefully, she moved in front of Nero to help pull the sword out of his abdomen. “Are you okay?” She took in how bad he was. Getting a sword through oneself was never an easy task, no matter how fast they can heal. </p><p>With a nod, the man slowly stood. He looked back up to his father, who had fallen to his knees. It took a moment before he felt he could walk forward, kneeling in front of him to rest his head against that horrible helmet. “You are stronger than him because you have something to fight for that is more than yourself…” </p><p>There was an audible sound that came from the demon, though if it was a growl or a whine, it was hard to discern. “Ner… o…” </p><p>“I hate to say this, but you should go. Dante might need you.” The man looked up, confused. “Last time he went up against Mundus I had to help him. It might still be that way.” Trish walked closer. “I’ll keep an eye on him…” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Nero took one last look at Vergil. “I’ll be back, okay? And once I am, we can all go home… all of us.” He stood, his wound already almost completely healed. He took a breath and nodded to the demoness, appreciating her willingness to stay. With that, he started to run, heading to where he felt Dante run off to. </p><p>There were not a lot of demons that got in his way, and most were easy to avoid, nothing blocking his path as he tried to locate the way towards the attic, the place he could feel strong energy coming from. It had to be Mundus and Dante above him… </p><p>It took no time at all for him to lose patience enough to trigger his devil again and simply fly through the ceiling. </p><p>The moment he entered the room, he moved to catch Dante as the Hunter was thrown. Once on the floor, he could see that his uncle had been fighting hard; his clothing was covered in dust and dirt, blood splattering the dark leather of the borrowed jacket. His silver hair was coated in red and he was definitely going to be bruised in a short. “Shit, what the hell did he do to you?” He looked up to the demon in question as he helped get the older up on his feet.</p><p>When Dante had said about the demon thinking himself a god, it was starting to make sense of what he meant. Mundus was looking like a Greecian statue of someone similar to Zeus or Posiden, complete with a long beard. The odd thing about him, however, was the fact he had a third eye placed in the middle of his forehead creating a perfect triangle between them. Rocks were being pulled in from outside and forming more and more of his rocky form. Where the stone had not covered, there was a yellow, wormlike movement. Nero knew that what he was seeing was just a glimpse of his true form.</p><p>Dante coughed a bit, gripping his sword. The eyes glowed and suddenly Nero was shoved out of the way. His trigger fell as he looked to where he had been standing, red shards now standing in his place.</p><p>“<b>You must be Nero…</b>” The voice was deep. “<b>My trusted Knight has little thoughts of you, but I know enough to know you are his son.</b>” The being started to stand from a seat that the young hybrid only just noticed. “<b>Welcome to the start of my renewed rule!</b>”</p><p>Nero clicked his tongue and grabbed his sword, revving Exceed up a bit. “Going to be a short one, ass hole!” He looked towards Dante, the older man getting ready for an attack. With one glance, they nodded. This time they would work together. They both charged forward, astral wings taking Nero from above to try and get a different angle as Dante moved from below. He created his summoned swords to slash into the stone as Nero moved to slam Overture straight into that ugly face that reminded him too much of Sanctus.</p><p>Neither attack hit as an energy blast pushed them both back. A shower of red shards flew forward before they had a chance to hit the ground. Nero let out a yell as he was pinned to the wall. There was actually a pain in the astral wing that was pierced giving way to an odd sensation he wasn’t used to. </p><p>The demon laughed. “<b>You think you can harm me, now? You puny mortals are nothing but human, and this time you will not be able to defeat me, Son of Sparda.</b>” He sent a blast of energy, a beam that threw the hybrid in question into the wall just under his nephew. </p><p>With a struggle, Nero pushed himself away from the wall, landing next to the other. “Fuck… I feel like when we fought Urizen…” He looked up as some energy formed in front of the emperor. “Shit!” He grabbed his uncle and pulled him away, unfortunately, in vain. </p><p>The attack followed them and threw them into the air with a firing blast. They didn’t have time to get up once they hit the ground as shards of ice showered onto them, piercing through their skin. The youngest descendant coughed up blood as he tried to get up. </p><p>Now he was seeing what the issue was as yet another round of red shards were sent through him. Mundus wasn’t letting up, was trying to make sure that there was no room for an opening. </p><p>“Trish was right…” Dante tried to get up, holding his side. “Bastard… took part of Vergil’s power… Altered them just enough.”</p><p>Mundus let out a deep laugh. “<b>He is no Demon King and does not deserve that strength. So he shall continue to serve me, just as you shall, Son of Vergil.</b> He took a step forwards and reached down.</p><p>“<i>No!</i>” Dante pulled Yamato out to send a strikeout, to protect him. Energy blasted him back into the wall just as Mundus wrapped stone hands around his nephew.</p><p>“<b>You shall not defeat me, Dante. Never again shall I be weakened by the Sparda line.</b>” He laughed as the door to the room opened. “<b>You have failed.</b>”</p><p>Nero let out a cry, both of pain and anguish as he saw Nelo Angelo walk in. In his hand was Trish, her body limp. The young hybrid struggled. “No! Dammit!” They couldn’t lose, couldn’t afford what would happen if they did. And yet the chance of them getting out of this was impossible. He cried out again as the hand around him squeezed the air out of him, black dots forming in his vision.</p><p>The younger Twin tried to get up as he heard the heavy footsteps coming closer after his friend was dropped. He felt his hope dying as a weight was placed on his wrist that gripped Yamato. His hand tightened, refusing to let go. He tried to get up, to continue to fight, <i>he needed to save Nero!</i></p><p>“<b>Reclaim what is yours, my angel.</b>”</p><p>The armored hand gripped the hilt of Yamato. Dante braced himself, fully planning to get his own blade and send it through the other if it meant saving his nephew. He didn’t keep the secret just for them to lose now, for the curse of their family to affect him-</p><p>“I need my sword, Dante.”</p><p>The man froze. </p><p>That was Vergil.</p><p>That was his <i>brother</i>.</p><p>“You son of a bitch.”</p><p>Mundus held Nero up to get a good look at him, the grandson of his nemesis on the verge of passing out. “<b>You shall become a great treasure, boy. I shall remake you, shape you better-</b>”</p><p>A blade of dark energy flew forward, slicing into the emporer’s shoulder. He let out a roar as the arm started to fall after an audible click of a sword being placed back into her scabbard, hand releasing the young hunter. Before he could hit the ground, someone rushed forward and caught him, hopping against the falling limb and moving towards the clatter of metal. The black spots took a moment to dissipate to see the familiar blonde hair.</p><p>“<b>How?!</b>” Mundus bellowed out in pain, eyes glowing fiercely at the group. “<b>You are mine! How dare you defy me!</b>”</p><p>Nero shook his head as he was set down. “Never again.” The man blinked at the voice, looking up to see his father tearing that metal off his body. His eyes were still red, still showing that he was fighting. “I will never serve under you again, especially not after you tried to subjugate my son!” He gripped Yamato tightly, dark energy starting to surround the eldest son.</p><p>Mundus growled as he stood for another round of fighting. Before an attack could be made, Trish sent a flurry of electrically charged shots at him. It took his by surprise giving time for Vergil to change into his fully powered form. His doppelganger formed next to him and charged forward as a series of summoned swords were shot out towards the emperor.</p><p>The demon yelled and set forth balls of flames at the four. Simultaneously, Nero and Dante both triggered their devils, the latter bringing out his full power to match his brother. He pulled out his twin guns and shot a powerful blast at the ball to disrupt it as Nero used his wings to shoot forward and grab Mundus by that stone beard of his. With a yell and the help of that second form of Vergil’s they slammed the form down. The floor started to crack with the sound of stone shattering. The three demons landed, the doppelganger going back to its main body.</p><p>As the being started to raise up, yellowed form starting to show more and more, Nero made a sound of disgust. “And here I thought Urizen was ugly.”</p><p>Dante let out a heated breath that could have been a laugh as Vergil tilted his head towards his son. Nero smirked a bit. As much as it seemed their facial expressions couldn’t change, he was sure his father would look very unamused. What added to that theory was the fact his tail whipped out and smacked Nero on the leg, causing some discomfort despite the scaled skin.</p><p>The demon that was mocked, however, let out another roar as he started to sit up. “<b>I will destroy you all!</b>” He moved to shoot another shard of red at Nero, planning on killing the man right then and there. He yelled in frustration as Vergil moved in the way, swinging Yamato to create a wall of energy to block the attack. </p><p>His demonic form fell as he sent another slice of dark energy, blood flying into the air as Mundus started to back up. A glow started to form behind him, a seal in the making proving that despite his theft of strength he had not gained his full power yet. </p><p>With sword in hand, Vergil teleported forward, cutting the path between the human world and the demonic.</p><p>His Twin blinked as his own form fell. “Um… Verge?” His brother just prevented them from sealing the demon emperor away. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Vergil stepped back next to the others, eyes returning to their blue hue as the hold Mundus had on his mind started to strain. “His demons killed our mother. He enslaved me. Then he tried to do the same to Nero.” He glowered at the yellow form in front of them. “I am ensuring that he will never come after us again.”</p><p>Dante was quiet for a moment. He hadn’t thought that was possible, but he was willing to find out. He smirked.</p><p>Trish held up her guns. “You know, I feel it would be quite poetic if you used these.” She held them out toward the older Twin. </p><p>It was not his style, but he would not deny the truth in her words. Vergil took hold of the lighter colored one, staring at the image and the name his father used. With a nod, he held it up.</p><p>Before a trigger could be pulled, Dante held up his girls. “Jackpot.”</p><p>The two were joined by Nero, the three of them firing at Mundus, focusing as much as their respected powers into each shot, Trish joining in with the remaining gun of Sparda’s. </p><p>The emperor yelled in pain as each shot plowed through his skin, limbs starting to shred apart. He attempted to lunge at them and end the suffering. Each time ended with blood splattering to the ground and another screech. His size was gradually shrinking, his power and strength meaning nothing against the on slot of bullets that the four sent his way. He could do nothing against the three generations of guns.</p><p>As the end grew near, he howled, knowing he was defeated, and this time, for good.</p><p>Once his body stopped moving and his demonic energy faded from the body, the four lowered their weapons. There was a silence as they felt the demons outside starting to scatter, their leader done and leaving them with no direction.</p><p>Vergil stared, mind finally feeling as though it was completely his own with the dark presence gone. Politely, he handed Trish the gun and started to turn to leave. He was done with this place.</p><p>Dante watched the demonic body start to bubble and decay quickly into the wood before quickly following his older half. “Hey, hey. You okay?” He fell into pace next to his brother as he felt the other two join just behind them.</p><p>The elder hummed. “Why should I not be…?” His voice was… tight as was his chest.</p><p>“You just defeated Mundus. And you said yourself all the bull he did to us…” He moved in front of his Twin to pause his steps. He could feel it, feel the emotions that Vergil was trying to keep shoved down, see that he was fighting to keep them locked away. “I gotta say… I think you deserve to be human right now…”</p><p>Neither of them moved, at first, Trish and Nero just watching for the time. After quite a few beats, Dante took a few, slow steps forward to hug his brother. The blue devil let his head fall, body starting to shake. Nero couldn’t help but smile gently as he moved to place a hand on his father’s shoulder, letting him have the moment to break down for the first time since he was a child, surrounded by family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love the idea of Vergil shooting the shit out of Mundus, and not with anything but his father's gun(s). And the idea of three generations of swords and guns going at the bastard? Yeah, had to do it with the woman who is a demonic copy of Eva. To me, this is a great scene, and if they don't have Vergil destroying Mundus in a future installment I will be so disappointed.</p><p>Edit: SOMEONE DID <a href="https://twitter.com/_magatsuizanagi/status/1328441445154340869">ARTWORK</a>, WHAT!!!??? Thank you, carcino8iologist!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exhaustion takes hold of Vergil after everything that happened. However, once he awakens, he can finally start bonding with those around him and healing.</p><p>For once, all is well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Because of that knowledge, we figured we would have to get Mundus while he was distracted. So Vergil posed as his knight and as though he defeated me to get a chance for an opening.” Trish shrugged as she maneuvered the boat towards Fortuna. “Neither of us liked it but…”</p><p>Nero sighed. “Yeah, Me and Dante got our asses handed to us enough to get it. Just walk in, you were screwed just as much.”</p><p>Trish nodded, looking over to the blue-clad devil. His head was lowered as he leaned heavily on his trusted sword. None of them were surprised that he had fallen asleep once they had made it away from the island. After the mental battle he had to go through and then his emotional breakdown, they knew he would be going to sleep once they got back despite still having hours to go.</p><p>Dante smiled as he looked at the older, just glad to see the sight of him sitting there as he should. They left with his brother, his mind free, the primary reason he had such a toxic goal to begin with officially gone. He was sure their father would be happy knowing they defeated Mundus <i>together</i> and their mother pleased to know they were no longer trying to kill each other. Now they just had to recover from the traumas that would still cling to them like mold.</p><p>Nero leaned on the side of the boat. “I’m just glad that this worked…” He looked over to his uncle. “Is he really dead?”</p><p>“I’ll have to go back eventually and check. But for now, I think I can recuperate and take a break. Not like I have had a good one since the underworld.” Dante smiled. He could feel just how asleep his brother was. None of this was being noticed by him, not disturbing him in the slightest. With how Vergil talked, this would be the first good sleep he has had for a very long time. “If he is… I will be happy. There will be a power vacuum, sure, many princes of hell trying to grab at the opportunity to become emperor, and that might give us more work after a bit, but I couldn’t care less after what he did to us.” He looked back for only a moment.</p><p>Nero nodded, letting silence settle in as the boat ran. They would probably need a new motor with how it was being run at that moment, but he didn’t mind it. He would buy a new boat for them if it meant just being able to save his father from the nightmare he had put himself into.</p><p>Vergil never moved the entire time, breathing very deeply. It was a shame that they had to gently wake him once they got back. Nero was surprised that his father didn’t go for his blade, though he guessed he shouldn’t have been. He would need to ask how that feeling thing went between the Twins. He was sure that was why the older only groaned as he was made to get up. Even if it was someone he trusted, he would normally wake up startled until he noticed who they were...</p><p>The small group started to head back to the house. Because of their combined demonic energy, Lucia must have notified the others when she felt them coming near. Kyrie was waiting outside the moment they were there. Nero was not surprised the moment she saw them the first person she hugged was his father, baffling the older man. Still, his arms soon circled her, relaxing just a bit. </p><p>She moved away, still worried. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” She looked at all of them, of course, but her main concern was the one they went after.</p><p>He hesitated on his words, still not used to such care. “I am well… Just… needing some rest.”</p><p>She nodded, still smiling as she let the three start walking to the little house. Nero’s arm wrapped around her, him kissing her head gently. Once they were inside, Lady stood from where she had been sitting, letting out a relieved sigh. “Oh, good… We were starting to get pretty worried.” She smiled. “Bastard taken care of?”</p><p>Dante nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder. “Get some sleep. Pretty sure you won’t be needed for a while.” He watched as his brother did just that, no arguing.</p><p>Lucia watched him go, a smile on her lips as well. “You look much lighter, Dante. Matier will be pleased, as well as to know that your brother is well.” She looked down. “If you like, I can stay longer, in case you need any more aid.” There was a little bit of hope in her voice that she would be allowed to.</p><p>Dante didn’t mind, of course. “Might need a companion to check that house again to make sure the bastard is good as gone. We can both fly, and I am sure Nero wants to make sure his old man is good.” He looked back to his nephew, who nodded. “So, yeah. Stay as long as you feel for now. I know the kids won’t mind the extra company.”</p><p>“And we can help the island a bit while we are here.” Trish looked out the window. “I’m sure the sudden attack scared a few of them.”</p><p>“Not to mention your crazy driving.” Lady grinned as the demoness turned to her, raising a brow.</p><p>Nero shook his head, picking Carlo up as the young child demanded his attention. “We do not have a lot of room, guys. So you can figure out sleeping arrangements.” He moved to the kitchen to get something to drink. Even still, he was feeling pretty happy, more so as he felt the calm energy pulsating from the sleeping form in the other room.</p><p>Vergil slept for a lot longer than all of them thought. Dante went in often to make him eat, despite his insistence that he didn’t need to. Still, he put something in his stomach. Kyrie was delighted when Dante came out the first time with a compliment from his brother. And that happened each time, the older wanting to at least let her know she was doing good. She was also pleased when she heard Vergil was silent, memories of his mother’s cooking floating to the surface. She made sure to save those recipes for later.</p><p>It was about the third day that he finally woke up on his own and walked out of the room. His hair was a mess and he was only vaguely aware of Dante outside. With the racket as he went into the living room, he was playing with the kids. The eldest hybrid yawned a bit before noting the smell of something in the kitchen. </p><p>He could see Kyrie at the counter as he walked in, something on the stove as she cut up some vegetables. “Has everyone left?”</p><p>She jumped a bit and looked back, smiling brightly as she saw who was awake. “Yes. Nero has a small job to do and the others went to help a little around the city. Dante didn’t want to leave you alone, though.” She washed her hands quickly before moving to stand closer to him. “With your hair like this, it is easier to see you two are twins.” She reached a hand up, though pulled away when she noticed he tensed. She didn’t seem disheartened by it. “I managed to get your clothes clean. If you like you can use our shower and get changed. Might help you feel more awake.”</p><p>He nodded at the suggestion. She quickly went to get his clothes. He felt much better the moment he was clean and in something he was more familiar with. Yamato also felt much better at his side. </p><p>The moment she saw him again, she nodded approval. “You look more like what I was told. Nero and Dante both said that you were more… regal like.” </p><p>Vergil raised a brow. “Those were not their words. Well, not Dante’s, anyways.”</p><p>She giggled. “No. He once described you as a ‘high standing butt with a stick up the ass to boot’.” She shook her head. “I felt it was not very nice to say. Nero more just called you a stuck up high and mighty dick.” Vergil was surprised she actually repeated those words. “Trust me. I am very happy that Nero has cleaned his language up since we took the boys in. Had he met you a few years ago, it would have been much worse.” She moved to check the stove to stir what was in the pot. </p><p>Now that Vergil was in there, he noticed a good amount of fruit cores and pits. “Are you making a type of punch?” He walked forward, seeing the meat of the different fruits, recognizing most of it. </p><p>“Kyle refuses to eat certain things, but he will drink this.” She looked at him. “Once this is made I will get started on lunch. Was planning on just something simple, like mashed potatoes and some ham slices. Probably a honey glaze.”</p><p>Vergil gave a small smirk. He was silent for a bit before rolling his sleeves. “If you don’t mind… I do hate to be still. May I have permission to aid?” She pleasantly nodded. He grabbed the potatoes and started to scrub them. It had been a while since he prepared anything, so he was happy to help with some things. She told him to keep the skins on so he started to cut them with it into half-inch chunks. Once cut into cubes, he started to put them in a bowl to rinse them.</p><p>“Oh, what are you doing?” Kyrie tried the punch as she watched the man.</p><p>The man paused. “It was something I remembered doing to help… I am unsure why mother had me rinse them.” </p><p>The woman hummed a little but didn’t have him stop, just curious about his methods. Once she was satisfied with the juice, she traded places with the man to drain the fruit into a pitcher. He could tell she did this often with how much ease she had with picking up the large pot. She set the used fruit into another pot before moving to get the pitcher into the fridge. “Can you start mashing all that together?” She motioned to the fruits. </p><p>He nodded as she started to get the rest of the meal set up.</p><p>By the time Nero was back, lunch was almost ready with a few loafs in the oven using the fruits that they had left. He paused as he saw his father helping his girlfriend. It was a wonderful sight. He couldn’t help the smile as he leaned on the door frame.</p><p>Without turning to look at the door, Vergil spoke to Nero. “You smell like you were in grease. What was the ‘small job’?”</p><p>Nero stood up straight. Carefully he sniffed at himself, not thinking he had been that bad… “Um… Just helping get some vehicles out of a pit.” </p><p>Vergil looked back. “Is all well?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah. No one was hurt.” He folded his arms. “Glad to see your up. I know Lady took a bit to wake up, but you had me pretty worried.”</p><p>Vergil hummed a bit as he helped with the dishes. “I must admit I was surprised myself. But the experience had been quite taxing.”</p><p>Kyrie looked back. “Do you mind calling everyone to know lunch will be ready soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Nero walked over to at least give her a kiss on the cheek before heading outside. The moment the door opened, though, the sounds of the children’s screams heightened before Nero made a sound similar to falling. Vergil couldn’t help but laugh as he listened as his son got attacked.</p><p>He helped set everything out. With such a full house, they would have to gather in the living room to eat if they wanted to be together. However, he opted to sit outside once the others got there as well. The group was a little too much for him. As much as he had wanted to fight against eating again… Dante had been very right that the woman’s cooking was good. He sat on the stairs and enjoyed the meal greatly. </p><p>He was enjoying the quiet when the door opened up, Nero moving to sit next to his father. The young man had a mug of tea with him, wrapping his fingers around it as though his fingers were cold. They were silent, Vergil being very aware that Nero wanted to speak but didn’t know where to start.</p><p>He thought about what Julio had said. “Her name was Thalia.” He could see Nero sit up more from his peripheral. “I spoke to Dante. I had been unaware that you did not know of her, and he had been unsure how to tell me.” He glanced at his son. “I wish you could have known her. She was a very strong woman with a fire I had only seen a handful of times in humans.”</p><p>Nero swallowed hard. “Any ideas why she left me in the orphanage?”</p><p>“I have a few ideas… none of which I would like to explore.” He sounded saddened at the idea. “I must have left before she knew. Or if she did, she may have feared I would leave unprepared and gotten myself killed rather than just sealed in Hell.” He finished his plate and set it to the side, for now, grabbing the glass he had. He had wanted to try the punch. It was rather nice. </p><p>The younger stared at the ground for a bit. “Would you have done that?”</p><p>Vergil was silent for a moment. “I would like to think I would have stayed. But I was rash to gain more power to defend myself. Had I discovered that I had a child, I may have acted more erratically.” </p><p>Nero sipped at his drink, sighing a bit. “Guess I did get that from you. I was pretty stupid in my younger days, acting out of anger quickly and rushing to do things, and getting myself into trouble.” </p><p>“And in more than one instance having to be rescued by your uncle.” Vergil smirked, noticing how Nero scratched at his nose in embarrassment. “I am still pleased he found you. Though I know not why he didn’t tell you.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I have a feeling I know.” He finished his tea. “He lost a lot. After losing Credo, thinking Dante was dead for a bit… After losing so much so often, finding family would be pretty terrifying. He probably felt if he didn’t get close to me, he wouldn’t lose me.” He chuckled. “And yet here I am, knowing the truth… Gotta say, kind of weird knowing I worshiped my grandpa.”</p><p>Vergil had been taking a drink when Nero said that. He didn’t know why he found it so funny, but he did. He couldn’t help the snort and small laugh that came out. He never thought about it, the fact he went to a place that looked at his own father as the Savior and even had ceremonies based around him, and then ended up siring a child in such a place. “I can only imagine the stories seem so much more different now.”</p><p>Nero couldn’t help a bit of the laugh himself. “Yeah…” He sat up and did his best old man voice. “‘2000 years ago, The Dark Knight Sparda came to save us. Then for some reason, he had two kids, but we are going to ignore that.’” He bent forward, unable to keep his own laugh in. </p><p>His father took a breath in once they calmed a bit. He picked up his plate after a bit and stood. “Later, if you don’t mind, I think I would like to walk around the city a bit to stretch my legs.” He was hoping Nero would hear the invitation to join in his voice.</p><p>Nero nodded. He stood and followed in. </p><p>Lucia was getting set up to leave, the twin swords on her back. “I thank you again for letting me keep these two.”</p><p>“Hey, if you find their conversation enjoyable, have at.” Dante smiled. “At least someone can enjoy their mouths running.” </p><p>The both of them started to protest about the comment. For now, Lucia ignored them, giving him a slight nod. “You must visit soon. Matier will want to see how you have grown in strength. And she will want to meet Vergil and Nero as well.”</p><p>Dante watched her, seeing very clearly that she wouldn’t mind him visiting either. “We will see how things go. Might be busy in a few days, though. So I will keep you posted on that.” He placed a gentle hand on her arm. “You get home safe. And thank you again for your help.”</p><p>She gave her goodbye and turned to leave, the swords still talking, though she didn’t seem to be bothered by it.</p><p>Vergil raised a brow. “Well, that would be an interestingly ironic situation.” He went to the kitchen as his brother turned quickly, a little confused by his statement. He wasn’t planning on answering, though, as he went to place the dishes in the sink. He wondered if Dante was daft and didn’t see the affection that demon gave or if he truly was not interested in her. Then again, as Nero had said, he may fear losing someone else. Still, if those two were together, the irony of how human his brother was compared to himself…</p><p>Nero remained in the living room with the others, sitting down to talk. It left Vergil with just a little bit more time by himself. Or at least, so he thought. He looked to the side, noticing Julio looking at him as he had before. “Yes, child?”</p><p>“Are you really okay?” The boy seemed worried.</p><p>Vergil gave a small smile. “I am.” He was pleased with how true those words were after everything. He started to clean some of the dishes. After a moment of thought, he looked at the boy. If he was to bond with his son, it was best to try with the children as well. “I was thinking of a walk later. I believe Nero will be joining. Would you like to come as well?” </p><p>The boy smiled a bit and nodded.”Can you also play that violin? I heard it a few days ago. It sounded really cool.”</p><p>The man gave a small chuckle. “Let me see if I can keep her first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit-fuck! I am at the end of this story! For something I thought on just after playing DMC5, I find it funny this was the one I finished first out of all my chaptered stories compared to the ones I have been working on for over a year. XD</p><p>Still, I am pleased to give you all this and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you so much for being here. </p><p>I still want Vergil to beat Mundus's ass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>